Falling Faster
by GabbyTib
Summary: Harry and his friends (and enemies) go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year of Hogwarts. When Harry decides to stop the fighting, does he really? And when Draco Malfoy learns Harry's secrets, will he tell everyone, or will it remain a secret? Everyone knows people had a hard time in the war. But who got over it, and who didn't? Will they fall in love afterwards? Slash Drarry DM/HP
1. (Sneak Peek)

Author's Note: Alright, I know it's been a long time. But I'm not gone, and I certainly haven't stopped writing! I just haven't been writing stories. Now, how many of you have heard of hexrpg . com? It's an awesome rp site. Anyway, I've been role-playing, and if any of you guys make an account my name is gabby777. Anyway, me and my partner, Rosie (dreamsinthenight) have been writing a drarry. We started in the summer time, and have been great friends ever since. Now, about a couple pages into the rp we decided this song was perfect. The song is called A Winter's Day Monologue by Saturday Night at the Apollo. But that's really long. So we call it Falling Faster. We found the song from this video: www. youtube watch?v=x7ZuSzJnBDE (remove the spaces). It's awesome. It's also one of the reasons we called it Falling Faster in the first place. Now, it's been months into this rp. So we were talking about fanfictions, and how we never could continue them. Then I thought it. "What if we just turn this rp into a story?" So here it is. Well this is just a sneak peek. Shhhh she doesn't know that I'm posting this!

By the way: Now this story starts out with Harry and the rest of group going back to Hogwarts. Now obviously this is not canon, and our characters are sometimes (especially later on) out of character. But I love the story, and I hope you will to!

_**ON WITH THE SNEAK PEEK!**_

* * *

The war had a big effect on everyone, especially anyone and everyone who was really there. It even affected people who weren't even there, but just heard of it, had family in it, or maybe didn't care about it, like some of the other species of the wizarding world like the goblins who said it was a wizards war. Some people say that it affected everyone equally, but the people who fought in the war knew that was a lie. They were affected the worst. And the single person who was affected who was affected the worst was Harry Potter.

He was the one who had to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or as he called him, Voldemort. He was the one who had to kill him and all of his horcuxes every single one of them. Of course he had the help of his friends. And of course he had the help of Dumbledore when he was still alive. But his friends weren't the ones who shot Voldemort's killing curse back at him, and they weren't the ones who had to risk their lives fighting the Dark Lord.

But Harry didn't admit that he was hit the hardest. He had worse things that happened to him, fighting another person to save others was worth it. He had to make the other people happy, make someone else happy even if he wasn't.

It had been months since the war, since Harry and everyone else left the school which parts of had been destroyed. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to go back or not, they hadn't sent a letter. But they still had a day or two to send it. He wasn't sure if they were going to have school this year, because of the war, but it seemed they were going to with the letter that was now in Harry's hand.

"_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Although we understand if you don't want to come, you are invited to come back to Hogwarts to finish up your last year. Please do come back to Hogwarts, where your education is important to us. If you are coming, please send a letter back with this owl. A list of school supplies is on the back of this letter. We would love to have you back,_

_Signed Headmistress McGonagall"_

Harry had written back that he was going to go, and now he was pacing waiting for the right time to leave. Everything was packed up ready to go, and Kreacher had made him a great breakfast. "Master Harry, you need to leave if you want to be on time." Kreacher warned Harry, handing him his suitcase. "Alright. See you later Kreacher, take care of the place." Harry said as he walked out of the door to go to the platform. Harry had been staying there instead of the Burrow; he didn't want to bug Ron and Hermione with his presence. Something was telling him that he was being stupid, but he didn't care.

. . . . . .

The manor had been cold and unforgiving that summer. The air was suffocating in all of its silence and it was all Draco could do from pacing up and down the empty corridors. His mother jumped at every noise and cowered at every unidentifiable shadow. She tried to conceal it, she was, after all, a Malfoy. Cowering was undignified. Hiding fear was only natural, but it didn't stop the nightmares. The Death Eaters would come eventually. Draco could only hope, with a small grimace at his own selfishness, that it was when he was once again safely tucked away at Hogwarts.

"_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Although we understand if you don't want to come, you are invited to come back to Hogwarts to finish up your last year. Please do come back to Hogwarts, where your education is important to us. If you are coming, please send a letter back with this owl. A list of school supplies is on the back of this letter. We would love to have you back,_

_Signed Headmistress McGonagall"_

Draco looked down at the letter in his hand as he read it aloud. He was glad that he was invited back, there was a part inside of him that was thinking that he might not be. He quickly wrote a letter to Hogwarts saying he would come. But he hid his feelings about it, he after all was a Malfoy. He would be safe at Hogwarts. One more year he would be safe.


	2. Chapter One!(Wait, I'm paired with who?)

GabbyTib's note: HELLO ALL! I know I haven't written anything in a long time, but I promise you I won't abandon this one. I have a co-author to help me this time. Well actually she writes it also obviously. Draco's replies are all hers! I'm just going to add some details and things like that, but Harry's mine! It's based off our role-play, called Falling Faster. Now this rp/story is based off a song we call Falling Faster, but its real name is A Winter's Day Monologue by Saturday Night at the Apollo. And our inspiration is from this YouTube video (Just take the spaces out!): www. youtube watch?v=x7ZuSzJnBDE, which is actually why we call it Falling Faster in the first place. I hope you enjoy the rp/story as much as we enjoyed writing it! Now this story starts out with Harry and the rest of group going back to Hogwarts. Now obviously this is not canon, and our characters are sometimes (especially later on) out of character. But I love the story, and I hope you will to!

Now, like I said, this is based, actually these are exact words, so later on it might get a little confusing. Thoughts, are usually like _this _without 'these' around them. Talking is like "this" and replying to a certain thing (Which will be later on) is like _"This" _

__Rosie: I really hope that you enjoy, we've been replying a lot! Love this rp.

* * *

It had been a pretty quiet summer for Harry. He stayed at the Burrow, glad that he didn't have to see the Dursley's anymore. It was quiet all the time, most of the time he was in his and Ron's room. It was great that he won the war, but after Fred died it was quiet and silent. Not much to go downstairs for except food. Harry hadn't even asked Ginny out again, even though the war was over.

~At Hogwarts in the Great Hall~

"Attention students! After the castle has been partly destroyed after the war, we don't have enough room for everyone. Now we have made room, but you have to get a partner that has the same amount of power as you, no matter gender or house. Your prefects will give you a slip of paper who it says who you got." Professor McGongall announced. "Enjoy your time here, and you are not allowed to change who you got, no matter what."

Harry watched as the perfects passed out papers. He finally got his, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Harry Potter... Draco Malfoy... Dorm 107._ The paper said. There was no way that they had to room together! There had to be some mistake. He looked over to Malfoy to see if he saw his paper yet. There had to be typo, it just couldn't be.

* * *

The Manor had been cold and unforgiving that summer. The air was suffocating in all of its silence and it was all Draco could do from pacing up and down the empty corridors. His mother jumped at every noise and cowered at every unidentifiable shadow. She tried to conceal it, she was, after all, a Malfoy. Cowering was undignified. Hiding fear was only natural, but it didn't stop the nightmares. The Death Eaters would come eventually. Draco could only hope, with a small grimace at his own selfishness, that it was when he was once again safely tucked away at Hogwarts.

Shuffling his feet through the Great Hall, Draco sat uncomfortably at the end of the table that was set for the Slytherins. It was unbearably crowded now that the rest of the first years had been sorted and had taken their seats as well. Mercifully, another bench had been added to each of the tables, but Draco's shoulders still brushed against the students to his right and left. With eyes trained on the table, the blond pulled all of his energy into staying unnoticed. The faded Dark Mark was concealed by his uniform, even if he could practically feel it there. Draco got a few glances, a few glares, a few rude gestures. It wasn't hard to spot a Malfoy, not many wizards were that freakishly blond or pale. Not many wizards sat with such a stiff posture. Not many wizards held themselves with such pompous authority, even if he was trying to stay hidden. It was hard to undo a lifetime of habits and teachings.

Professor McGonagall droned on, but Draco wasn't really hearing anything. He was looking around the room, memorizing new faces and avoiding old ones. I was unsettling to see Goyle sitting next to Pansy, not accompanied by Crabbe. He repressed a shudder, the memory of the licking flames and Crabbe's helpless cries as he slipped. The undeniable smell of... 'No,' Draco shook his head, banishing the memory and accepting a slip of paper that was shoved into his hand by a nervous looking prefect.

Looking down, Draco felt a rush of panic rise in his chest, quickly concealed by taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that was sitting at his place. He choked.

_Due to the shortage of rooms in Hogwarts cause by the war, students will be required to share a dorm with another student of equal power and knowledge. Gender and house shall not be taken into consideration. Roommates are final. No exceptions._

_Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter._

_Dorm 107_

_-Professor McGonagall_

There's been a mistake. Draco crumpled the paper in his fist and resisted the urge to rearrange someone's face. Raising his eyes from the table, Draco glared over at the Gryffindor table, seeking out the biggest pain in the arse he'd ever known. How dare McGonagall place a Malfoy in a room with such a nobody!

Draco paused, 'I'm the nobody now. Harry sodding Potter. Saviour, Hero, Chosen One. The Malfoy name counts for nothing now.' He mentally gave himself a shake. The Malfoy name would mean something again if he had anything to say about it. Potter would not get in the way. He let his anger flare in his cold grey eyes and pointedly glared at Potter. Why was it that everything was always about Potter?

* * *

Harry mentally groaned when he was stuck with Draco Malfoy. How come he was the one stuck with him? Why couldn't it be someone else's problem? It was bad enough that it was a Slytherin, but it had to be the sodding Slytherin Ice Prince, the guy who's hated ever since he rejected his 'friendship'? But the note said that the room mates were final, and he was stuck with him. Worse day ever.

Harry looked up mad, looking at the Professor, then Malfoy. How dare they put him with such a git! This was the guy that tried to kill him along with his dumb friends. He won't even be in this mess if his Gryffindor and honorable senses kicked in and decided that he had to save him from the fire of death. Then they saved him again later from the death eaters. This guy was a giant git, why was he the one stuck with him?

People started to leave, going to their new rooms. Harry sighed, looking at his paper once more. He went to the dorm, and opened the door. The Slytherin git wasn't there yet, although it was clear whose stuff was whose. There were to beds in there, a white bed that had the Gryffindor badge on it, and another white bed with the Slytherin badge. He went to the Gryffindor bed, and started to unpack.

* * *

Inching through the excited crowd, Draco avoided going anywhere near Pansy or Goyle. He wasn't sure how he'd be accepted. Crabbe hadn't exactly been a Death Eater, but he'd still sided strongly with Voldemort and the dark arts. Draco couldn't say whether or not he'd be cast out as a traitor or accepted as a friend once more. And Pansy... well, Pansy was just obnoxious and the last thing he needed was more stress. He'd be rooming with Potter, which was enough.

Resting his hand on the doorknob, Draco braced himself for whatever was coming. It wouldn't be pleasant. Even if it was cold silence. There was so much of that back at the Manor he wasn't sure he'd take it here over shouts and arguments. There wasn't time to decide, he pushed open the door to Dorm 107 and sighed. Potter had already Gryffindor'ed the room. At least his side hadn't been touched. He'd need to redecorate a bit, it wasn't Slytherin enough. He'd deal with it later. Draco was simply glad the gaudy red and gold hadn't touched his peaceful green and silver. The colors clashed terribly.

"Potter." He offered a cold and feeble greeting. Draco didn't bother looking at the raven-haired man. He already knew he'd look a frightful mess.

* * *

Harry started to put his things away, making sure to put everything where it usually was. It was a pretty plain room, but his half had red and gold, and Malfoy's silver and green. He didn't know why they were put together, even the colors didn't go together. It looked like the room was really split into halves with colors. It was horrible, he hated that he had to be with him. Why did it have to be him? Anyone else would have been better but that prick.

Harry heard Draco's voice, and didn't even turn. He just continued to unpack and said. "Malfoy." He greeted him obviously still hating him, and annoyed that he was stuck with him. He threw his stuff into his drawers, barely orginizing it. Hermione had been yelling at him for years to do so, but he never did. It just made everything harder to find.

Draco reached over and heaved all of his things on his new bed. He'd grown quite attached to the Common Room under the lake and it was already odd enough that he would be sleeping in any bed other than his old bed. The Manor had ceased to be his home a few years back. Hogwarts was his home, whether he was wanted there or not, and having one's home rearranged always leaves an almost tangible oddity hanging in the air. Neatly folding his clothes and organizing his drawers, Draco took his time getting his side of the room into perfect order. It was all fine and dandy if Potter wanted to live like a Weasley, but Draco would have none of it. Dirty little git. Draco chanced a glance at the other side of the room. Just as he expected. 'Bloody hell.'

The thought of threatening Potter with a sneer and a "My father will hear about this!" was quickly snuffed out, however. Potter may have been able to convince the Ministry that Narcissa and Draco would do no more harm, but Lucius was a different matter. A pang of sadness washed over Draco, picturing his father sitting in his bleak cell in Azkaban. He'd never visited and, he was afraid to admit, his father probably didn't even expect him to. "Potter, let me make things clear." Draco slammed his last drawer shut and shoved his suitcase under the bed. "If so much as one piece of your filthy clothing finds its way to my side of the room, I will not hesitate to act against my better nature and hex you on the spot."

* * *

Harry shoved his stuff into his drawers, and trunk. He wasn't very neat, but he knew where everything was. It was just not as... Organized as it should be. Harry pushed a drawer close, still annoyed with whom he was paired with. Why him? He shouldn't have to go through this, he had been through enough his time here? But of course he had to be the one stuck with him, or this year wouldn't be normal. There had to be something unexpected, or someone trying to kill him. This year he was pretty sure it was going to be both with him. There was no way he was able to share a room with the git peacefully. It wasn't their way.

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Draco's voice. Of course he was going to try and pick a fight. He knew the silence wasn't going to last that long, he was just hoping it would last until the next day. Of course he would be the one to comment on how he put his things way. "Better nature? I don't think you have one. And like I would let anything of mine go near you."

* * *

Draco drawled on, ignoring the fact that Potter had even opened his mouth. "I guess it's only to be expected that you'd turn into such a slob, living with a muggle-loving family like that." His voice was dripping in venom. "Oh, and Potter? Do keep your things in the bathroom in one cupboard. I fully plan on being able to use the sink without having to shove your things aside." He paused briefly before rambling on. The rules needed to be set or this would not be a suitable place to live. It already wasn't. Draco was simply attempting to make it bearable. 'Only a year,' he thought, the corners of his lips tugged down in a snarl. 'Maybe even less if somebody dies and a room is freed up. There hasn't been a year without a problem yet. And this is certainly a problem all on its own.'

Crossing the room, Draco placed his toiletries in their self-designated spots all over the cramped bathroom. His things were spread out, but still managed to look organized in the small bathing area. "Don't touch my things. I don't want your Weasley-fingers all over them."

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco was such a stupid prat. He had always been a little disorganized, it didn't have to do with the Weasleys. And they were the ones who told him to clean up some. And he wasn't even that messy, the things were in the dresser, and in his trunk, and his small suitcase was under the bed. No one could even tell he was that messy unless they opened the dresser drawers. So he was just trying to make them fight. And what did he mean to just use the cupboard? What more did he need besides shaving cream, a shaver and soap? He must need more products then him.

"I wouldn't want to touch your things with a ten foot pole." Harry said, rolling his eyes once more. And all they needed in the shower was shampoo, and maybe conditioner. Did Malfoy really need all that space? He must use a lot of products...

* * *

If Draco had to pick an adjective to describe his current feelings it would probably be "sick". He didn't know how he'd manage the year with Potter in such close proximity all the time without at least casting a few jinxes. Name calling and mindless banter was normal. Casual. Safe. They could keep it up forever if they had to. It filled the silence. Silence was something Draco had come to hate almost more than Potter. He wasn't sure why he hated anything anymore, really. Was the really a need? 'Of course. It's Potter.' He answered himself, but, in all honesty, he felt more weary than he did hatred.

Mouth set in a straight line, Draco returned to sit on the edge of his bed, nowhere near comfortable. He watched Potter finish unpacking and shoving things in drawers with disdain. It was bad enough to know that people actually lived like that, but to share a room with one of them? He couldn't see the mess anymore, it'd been stowed away, but he could feel it there. "You might as well just throw it into a pile on the floor, Potter." Snort. "That's where it belongs anyways. Where do you even buy those ratty things? I wouldn't be bothered to go near a shop that prides itself on selling such rubbish." He was proud that even though his family had been hit hard by the war, they had had enough to keep most of their expensive clothing. "It's almost as bad as the hand-me-downs your little weaselette is wearing all of the time."

* * *

Harry was already sick of the way Malfoy was treating him, he wasn't that bad. Of course Malfoy acted like it was such a big deal. He just couldn't let there be silence, now could he. But no, he had to continue to make fun of him, and the clothes he wore. He bought them were everyone else bought them, and wear he first met Malfoy, the little prick. But he acted like he bought them at a dump.

Harry had enough of the way he was talking. He wasn't even dating Ginny! Sure, they went out before the war, but so far they hadn't gotten back together. They were talking about it, but Harry kept putting it off. He wasn't really sure why, but he did. Harry turned around, and had his wand under Draco's chin before he could reach his own wand. "You listen you little prick, we are stuck sharing a room. I get it, I'm annoyed with it also. But would you just shut up for once, before I hex you?"

* * *

Draco just barely flinched. It wasn't a Death Eater's wand, but it wasn't exactly someone who wouldn't go through with his threat either. Even if Potter had noticed Draco flinch, Draco's face gave away nothing. His smirk was still firmly glued to his face, his eyebrow raised, his eyes full of sarcasm. Reaching a hand up slowly, the blond lightly gripped Potter's wand, his smirk growing more pronounced. He knew he was pushing it, but there was no way he'd back down. It wasn't Draco who was the prick. It was Potter. He was always a mess, always full of himself, always strutting around Hogwarts with his friends like he owned the place simply because he was born. All Potter had to do to be loved was be born. Potter didn't have to work to earn anyones respect. Potter just had to smile and wave and girls would fall all over him, the Daily Prophet would sing him a saint, and the professors would excuse him for being an absolute git.

"Scared, Potter?"

In truth, it frightened Draco a bit that he'd be sharing a room with someone that hated him just as much as the Death Eaters. He could be dead by morning. It was only that Potter was a Gryffindor that kept Draco from actually believe that to be true. A bleeding heart Gryffindor.

Harry saw Draco flinch, which surprised him just a little. He may be a Gryffindor, but he was super annoyed at the blonde boy. He was so full of himself, heir to the Malfoy fortune, Slytherin Prince. He didn't have to worry about a thing, because his mother and father would take care of it for him. He hated him, he was such a git. He narrowed his eyes, unsure that he would go through with his threat. He knew many because of Hermione, and even some from the twins. He even knew this interesting one that would turn his hair red, just like he always made fun of. And added with a different spell the twins made, it wouldn't change for a couple of days, depending on how many times Malfoy tried to change it back.

He could tell that Malfoy didn't think he was going to go through with it. But sadly he did have a Slytherin side, one that told him to hex him anyway, because he deserved it. He was a git, and he did deserve it. But his Gryffindor side told him to get along with Draco, and make peace. Fat chance.

Harry shot a stinging hex through his wand, making Draco's hand sting badly, along with parts of his neck that it hit. If Draco was shocked that he'd been, well, shocked, he didn't show it. His grip on Harry's wand tightened. The git was infuriating. Draco would have to speak to McGonagall about this. It wasn't going to work out. It couldn't.

'No exceptions.'

She couldn't possibly mean it. She'd overseen the distribution, hadn't she? She must be completely mad to place the two of them together. He bit his tongue, however, not wanting to spend his first horrid night in any worse a condition than it already was. He would've loved to have snapped at Potter. It was easy. Just one little snide remark would rub him the wrong way, he was asking for it. 'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either.' Draco was sure he'd said it before, but saying it now would be far beyond pushing his luck. He'd probably close his eyes to sleep and never wake up. In fact, he wasn't sure he should sleep tonight at all.t. "Don't under estimate me, I will do it. In fact, watch your back."

* * *

Harry glared at him, not letting go of his own wand. Draco's grip was tight, but his was tighter. There was no way he was going to let this git turn it on him. He was a little surprised when Draco didn't say anything back, of course he was the one with the wand pointed at him, while Draco's was on his dresser still. He could tell that Draco was holding back, if he didn't have a wand pointed at him surely he would have retorted something back at him. There was no way that Draco was really afraid of him, he never was. Right? Besides, it was only him. He may know a lot of spells but... He even knew how to use a unforgivable. But there was no way he was going to use that on Draco. That would just be to horrible, and besides, he didn't want to get arrested.

Harry sent another hex at Draco, tightening his grip on his wand, glaring down at Draco, letting him knew he really wasn't kidding.

* * *

It wasn't as if he couldn't defend himself in the situation. Draco could put all of his effort into it and do a few things to end this. He could use their own strength to snap the wand. How would Potter like that? His wand snapped by his own hands. He could even resort to fighting like a muggle. Draco was still sitting motionless on the edge of the mattress, he had a good aim and could take Potter by surprise. Potter probably thought him above such things, but the war had taught Draco that when it came down to it, they were all just animals trying to survive. And he would survive. No matter the cost.

Sometimes, he thought with a pang of regret, it felt as if the war had never ended. It hadn't even started really. It was always going on around them. Voldemort simply made it seem that much bigger. It was suddenly much more of a threat when it had a figure-head. Potter was a figure-head. He stood for what was good in the eyes of the wizarding world. He was their saviour.

Draco reluctantly let go of Potter's wand. He'd only face an angry mob if he were to put one little scratch on the Chosen One. He didn't drop his glare from Potter's eyes, however. He wouldn't be the first to back down. Besides, the shocking was getting to be rather irksome. He wasn't afraid of Potter. He wasn't. Couldn't be. He was Draco Malfoy. Far superior. Far more capable of killing, far more dangerous.

"You'd better watch your back, Potter." He sighed angrily, he was exhausted and the look on Potter's face was ridiculous. "You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done."

* * *

Harry knew that he could easily just break his wand, and then he wouldn't have one anymore. But he at least sorta knew how to fight, unlike Draco. He doubted Draco knew how to fight like a muggle because he hated them so much. So he had the advantage here. Either of them could move and just start fighting each other. Yet neither of them really moved, and defiantly not their glances.

Harry was a little surprised when Draco let go of his wand, he wasn't expecting it. He wanted to laugh when he he told him to watch his back. It's not like he could kill him or anything. He couldn't even kill someone who was already dying. But Malfoy didn't know that he was there when he lowered his wand to Dumbledore, and Snape killed him. Draco couldn't do it.

"What your capable of? You think you're all that, but you can't kill a person. You couldn't even kill Dumbledore, who was already dying." Harry shot back.

* * *

Draco lost face. He stared, mouth open, completely baffled. "Potter...Potter do yo-" Draco spent a moment to rearrange his expression, but his eyes were still full of shock. "You don't have any clue what you're talking about, Potter." His voice was quiet, cold, deadly. The calm before the storm.

Draco could feel it in his core, the anger swelling up in his soul. Here stood Potter, the Boy Who Lived telling Draco that he wasn't good enough. Draco knew he wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for his father, he wasn't good enough for Snape, he wasn't good enough for Dumbledore, he wasn't good enough for Voldemort, and now he wasn't good enough for Potter?

Taking a shuddering breath, Draco drop Potter's gaze, stood, spat at Potter's face, and left the room.

* * *

Harry looked at Draco, who was clearly surprised. He wasn't supposed to let Draco know that he was there, but it added a nice touch, and he couldn't help but add it. It made him know that he knew he wasn't all that. He may think it, but he was just another seventh year. He wasn't all that special, and he knew the spells that he did.

Harry gave him a gross face after he spit in his face. He wiped it off, grossed out. But he was secretly proud, and guilty at the same time. He had made Draco mad enough to leave the room. He didn't think he was able to do that, yet he did.

Harry moved from the spot, wiping his face once again.

Draco was fuming, not bothering to avoid anyone in the halls. He bumped into several people, mostly the first-years who were wandering around. Lost. They gave him a frightened look and scurried off. No one wanted to be caught alone in the hall with an ex-Death Eater. 'Shit,' Draco cursed Potter again. He'd left his wand on the bedside table in his hurry to leave before he pushed it too far and got one of them killed. It hadn't even been a day.

The blond didn't have any idea where he was going, he just kept walking. Like at the Manor. Five steps forward, turn, five steps back, turn. Keep moving and it won't matter anymore. Keeping moving and all of the fear can be held at bay. Keep moving and you won't hurt anyone. Keep moving and your mother won't get the chance to talk to you. Keep moving and the students will leave you be. Keep moving and you won't feel the need to kill yourself.

Draco stopped, halfway down to the lake. Kill himself? Since when had that been an idea? He supposed it may have been lurking in his mind since 6th year when the stress had started to get to him. Maybe it would've been best for Potter to have offed him in the bathroom that night. He'd been scared, confused. Draco hadn't ever really meant to go so far, but once you take one step, well, it all begins to crumble and there's no turning back. He should've known. He should've just told Dumbledore from the beginning. He would've done something. He would've destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet. Couldn't Potter see it? Draco may have never killed anyone with his own wand, but he was responsible for the Death Eater's entrance to Hogwarts. Maybe they could've broken through without him in time, but, in a war, time is what can save everyone. He took that time from them and now, now it was his fault. He was responsible for every death that had occurred at the battle. His wand may have vanquished the Dark Lord, but it was Potter who did it and it was Draco who buggered things up.

Draco made his way back to the dorm halls as it grew dark. There wasn't any chance he'd be sharing the night with Potter, so he asked around until he found out the room that Pansy was staying in. She'd always had a bit of a thing for him and he hoped he could give the other student the wonderful chance of sharing the night with the Boy Who Lived. Knocking at a door labeled 219 in neat curly numbers, Draco began forming his apology for leaving and not saying goodbye or for breaking up with Pansy without exactly telling her all that time ago. "Look, Pan-" He began, but cut himself off quickly. If the caramel colored eyes and hair weren't a dead give-away, then the reproving glare was. "Oh, Granger." He glanced behind her. Sure enough, the sleeping form of Parkinson occupied the second bed. A small candle flickered on Granger's bedside table and an open book lay where it had been discarded seconds before.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Granger began, but Draco was already speaking.

"Nevermind, I could never sleep in a mudblood's bed anyways," and he turned down the hall, Granger slamming the door behind him. He swore he heard the click of a deadbolt sliding into place.

He was sleeping on the stairs.


	3. Chapter Two (Harry's gone batty!)

Harry cleaned his face in the bathroom, wondering where Malfoy went in the first place. He just left, and he didn't even take his wand with him. Harry sighed, wondering if he crossed the line. He really wasn't sure, and the look on his face... At first it was different than the anger it was seconds later. But he couldn't figure out what the look on his face was before it changed. But he seemed to be thinking about something.

Harry put his pajamas, and sat on his bed. He laid there for a long time, and he fell asleep. He had always been a light sleeper because of his Aunt and Uncle, so he would hear him if he came back. He wasn't afraid, or at least he didn't think he was. Malfoy couldn't do anything but hex him right? He wasn't as bad as he thought, and he wasn't some big bad death eater. He had saved him twice, and he owed him. But he didn't act like it. But he couldn't have let him die.

* * *

Draco made his way quietly back out of the castle itself and down to the lake. It's where he'd intended to go anyways, right? It wasn't an exceptionally cold night yet. The Manor was cold. He'd survive. It was better than having to return to that smug look on Potter's face, that sure and certain I've-got-you-in-the-palm-of-my-hands look. That was his look. Potter wasn't allowed to use it. There should be a law against that. He let his head droop against an oak tree near the shore of the lake. The grass wasn't wet yet and, for that, Draco was grateful. He'd get Potter out of his head for sure. Why was it that everything revolved around Potter from the second he was born? Draco remembered the way his parents talked about him. His father cursing his name with an almost fear to it. His mother whispering her excitement to a friend when father wasn't near enough to overhear. They'd always been more interested in the wonder-child than in their own son. Been more impressed with Potter's progress, Potter's skill, Potter's miracles than in anything Draco had ever done.

He closed his eyes, the sound of the slow moving lake filled his ears. That was enough. There was only so much Draco could handle in a day. He let himself drift back to Aunt Bella's occlumency lessons. He separated his mind and feelings very well now. It'd never been as much of a struggle as most wizards had, but it was still not an easy task. Finally, with some peace of mind, he drifted off.

* * *

Harry slept well, he never heard Draco come back into the room. He woke up the next morning, and he still wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't still dreaming. Nope he wasn't, and Draco really wasn't there. He put on his school robes, and brushed his teeth, and washed up. Today was the first day of classes, and sadly he had a few with the Slytherins. But at least he was going to be with his friends, so it wouldn't be that bad. He did wonder where Draco was, and where he slept. His bed was still the way he left it, so it wasn't possible that he just left early. Harry fixed his hair and sighed.

He grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. He went to the Great Hall where he met his friends. They started to talk, and he forgot about last night laughing about random things that came up. He loved his friends for that reason also, they always made him forget about the bad things.

* * *

Draco woke with the sun, stretching out sore limbs and cursing the grass for being covered with dew. It's not like he didn't know it did that, he just had had a silly hope that it would make an exception last night. He wished he'd brought his wand and robes. The dew had gone right through his nice button-up shirt, chilling him in the early morning light.

Reluctantly, he drug himself back into the Entrance Hall, ignoring the happy sounds of the students who'd already begun to eat their breakfasts. It smelled delicious, but he wouldn't be caught dead in front of anyone looking like he'd slept on the ground. Well, he had actually slept on the ground. He was sure his shirt had dirt and a few grass stains on it. Climbing the stairs, Draco peeked into Dorm 107 to make sure Harry'd left before running through his morning routine of showering, getting his hair just the way he liked it, making sure his face was clean, picking out a nice new outfit, donning his robes, and clambering back down the stairs. His wand was in his pocket, not the back of course, and his bag was slung over his shoulder. There were dark circles under his eyes that he'd tried to make go away in vain. It'd been a terrible night.

Breakfast was already wrapping up when he finally sat down to the usual perfect eggs, bacon, and toast.

* * *

Harry noticed Draco walk in, and he didn't look like he had slept at all. But he really did show it, you could just see it in his eyes. Harry continued to talk to his friends, acting like he didn't notice. He didn't want Draco to know that he thought about him sometimes, even when he was a complete git. He couldn't help it, his Gryffindor side made him. His Slytherin side that he barely listened to said to ignore him and never listen to him. And to hex him whenever he could, and show him who was in charge.

Harry hated how people treated him though. They acted like he was perfect, and everyone seemed to like him without him doing anything. It was a little annoying with people wanting his attention. He sure didn't miss being a nobody with the muggles, but here at the wizarding world it was a little much. He wondered what it would be like if he hadn't been famous when his parents were killed. He really didn't like being fawned over.

* * *

Keeping his head down, Draco scarfed down his breakfast as gracefully as he could. Since the room was clearing out it was obvious that there was distance between him and the other students at the table. The first years may not have been around for the Battle, but word traveled fast. He was like a disease. Which he wasn't sure he cared much about. It wasn't as if he had made many friends before. He'd never been a complete outcast before either. He got a smile nod from Pansy before she joined Goyle near the head of the table. She looked miffed. With good reason. He'd never treated her well. She'd always been a pawn, but he'd settle for a pawn in the silence that engulfed him, even in the noisy room.

Standing and watching his plate disappear, Draco took a last swig of Pumpkin Juice before heading off in the direction of his first class.

* * *

Harry noticed that Draco was alone. No one was even going near him. Harry looked at him without Draco noticing, which he was thankful for. Harry ate his breakfast quickly, talking to Ron and Hermione. Hermione had been roomed with Pansy, and Ron with Blaise. He felt bad for both of them, although they seemed to be better off than him. He was stuck with Draco, who he had never gotten along with. Ron and Hermione both seemed like they had just ignored their room mates, where Harry had fought with Draco. He didn't even know where Draco had gone last night, and it didn't seem like somewhere nice. He was all tired, even though he didn't look like he wanted to show it.

Harry finished his breakfast and headed to his first class.

* * *

When Draco reached the Herbology classroom, he shoved his bag under the desk and sat moodily in his acclaimed seat. Looking around at the other students who'd arrived earlier than he had, he saw that the class was, unfortunately, a mixed of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Why those two houses mixed so frequently, he didn't know. It was as if the staff was asking for trouble. Godric and Salazaar had fought for a reason. The houses were still arguing today. He couldn't understand why no one just separated the two. Draco could deal with Hufflepuffs, he could work with Ravenclaws. Gryffindors were an eyesore and a pain in the arse.

Professor Sprout was pulling out an odd plant and beginning to prep for the day's lesson, but Draco could care less. With a self-conscious glance around the room, he folded his arms around the desk and dropped his head into the crook of his arm. In seconds he was asleep. It'd been a rough night.

* * *

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to Herbology. He had already hated this class, and it was even worse that it was with the Slytherins. He really hated that they 'wanted them to be peaceful' and make amends. So they put them together as room mates, and now classes. They really didn't know when to just give up. The Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't going to get along as long as the two heads of the houses didn't. So as long as Harry and Draco kept fighting, then the houses were going to. It was just the way it was.

He looked around, completely bored. He noticed that Draco had fallen asleep, and he looked completely exhausted. Harry sighed, looking back at the ugly looking plant. Neville and Hermione looked like they were the only ones paying attention to Professor Sprout. He felt Hermione nudge him, telling him to pay attention. He put his glace back at the teacher and not Draco.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Draco slept deeply. He didn't know whether it was because of the warm blanket-like atmosphere of the greenhouse or if it was because he was finally surrounded by Hogwarts and felt safe again. He didn't wake up even as the assignment was being handed out and Professor Sprout didn't seem to notice, or to care. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the later. If Professor Snape were still here he'd be the only professor with a care for an ex-Death Eater. Draco was sure that he wasn't welcome here, but whoever was running Hogwarts (probably McGonagall) had had the heart to send him one last acceptance letter. He dreamt of the feeling of the old parchment in his hands, the smell of the wax sealing, the crisp sounds of unfolding the letter and reading over the brisk words that were filled with so much love and care. He may have been exaggerating the love part at the time, but it'd really felt like it. For weeks he'd been just a bit happier around the Manor and the cold dank rooms hadn't seemed to bother him any longer. In his sleep he smiled, the warmth of the memory was long overdue.

* * *

Harry looked over at Draco again, he couldn't help it. He just looked a lot more peaceful when he was asleep, and he didn't look like he was about to kill anyone. He actually looked... Happy. Harry glanced down, and Draco was smiling. He couldn't believe it was an actual smile, and not a smirk. That had been the first time he saw him really smile.

Harry smiled, and looked away. He hoped no one woke him up, he looked so peaceful and looked like he was finally getting some good sleep. He also looked like he needed it badly. He looked down at the assignment, and started to work on it. Hermione helped him with it, but he was distracted. He continued to work, wondering what Draco was so happy about.

* * *

After awhile, the noise of a classroom excited to leave brought Draco back to reality. The smile had long ago faded, replaced by the usual mask of complete control. Carefully he touched at the corners of his mouth and his eyes, trying not to let anyone know he feared drooling or waking with sleepers. Malfoys didn't drool and they most definitely did not have crusty eyes when they woke. Luckily, that was true of his nap. On his way out, his arm brushed Parkinson's and he nodded at her again. It was slow progress, but he'd win her back eventually. Goyle didn't acknowledge his existence.

Draco wound his way up the staircases to his next couple of classes, barely paying attention in any of them. It was a relief when the lunch hour came and he could grab his quick bite and slip down to the lake to watch the Giant Squid and think of the Merpeople in peace.

* * *

Harry noticed Draco wake up, and he seemed to still be tired. He couldn't help but notice, no one else seemed to. Even Parkinson and Goyle didn't even care. He really didn't get it. They were ex death eaters too, so why weren't they still in a little pack together? It didn't really make sense to Harry, but he really didn't know all of the details. Although it really did look like he needed a friend or lackie. He seemed a lot more happier with Crabbe and Goyle around, even if they were dumb and stupid, and said yes to everything. And Parkinson didn't seem all over him anymore, it looked like something had changed between them. Didn't he hear that they were arranged to get married? So won't they be a couple? But Parkinson didn't even look like she cared.

Harry went to his next couple classes, his mind being in and out of it. He couldn't really control what he was thinking, and he barely paid attention in class. He went to lunch, and to the Great Hall. He sat down, quiet instead of talking to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Draco didn't feel the need to gobble up his food so quickly. After all, if he was going to keep doing that he'd get sick. Stifling a yawn, he picked at his food. It was marvelous, potatoes of every kind, different types of meat, fresh lettuce and salad toppings. Draco took small helpings of most every thing and a bottle of the signature pumpkin juice, eating and drinking as he'd been trained to. Small bites, taste everything, sit straight. No, don't slouch. Chin leveled, eyes politely taking in everything while not staring in one place or seeming as though you're snooping. It seemed like a lot now that he had to think about it to act that way. Before it'd just been something he did. Second nature. He wished he lacked a bit of grace so that he could prop an elbow on the table and rest his chin in a hand. It'd be more comfortable and he was still sore from sleeping on the ground. Sitting so stiffly didn't help.

Parkinson's eyes met his a couple of times and he could've sworn he got at least a smirk of recognition. He was glad Rita Skeeter was either still locked up or keeping her quill to herself. She'd jump all over the betrothed purebloods' lack of warmth. She'd probably say something about an affair, whatever she said it'd be scandalous. Draco snorted to himself. It was odd, he found himself chuckling over the idea of being scandalized for the public to see. It was an off day indeed.

* * *

Harry ate his food quietly, thinking about Draco. He really couldn't help it, but he was so curious. Why was he this way? He knew he was trained by his father, which everyone seemed to be afraid of except him, but he wasn't there anymore. Why did he still act like that? Maybe if he acted like a normal human being than someone would look his direction. It was strange, and he didn't get what it was. He was glad that Skeeter was keeping her promise and not writing anything more. She was still didn't have a job, as she promised to do. She did work somewhere, just not writing anymore. She would write if he asked her to, but he found good and bad at the same time. He hated being able to control a person like that, and someone was willing to do that, but he knew it had to be done. Other wise she would probably be writing about him or Draco. And he didn't want that to happen. Malfoy may be mean, but no one deserved that.

Harry ate his food, not talking to his friends. They didn't notice. Harry looked over at Draco without him seeing, then looked back down at his food.

* * *

After the last couple of bites, Draco sat still. He wasn't sure whether or not to try and join his old friends or just to slip out. Goyle still wouldn't look at him. He was just a traitor. Goyle hadn't ever been a true Death Eater. Sure, he threw out the title whenever he wanted to scare a few blokes, but he didn't have the Mark, he hadn't been the one working in close touch with the Dark Lord. He hadn't been the one who had betrayed the school or the one who'd earned such a disgusting embrace. Draco wondered why such an awful being was the only one who'd appreciated all of his hard work. His father had never hugged him or praised him. It was revolting.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like trying to socialize. He slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped out into the light breeze and warming sun, but the cold embrace of the dark Lord still hung on him like a cloud. He wasn't sure it'd ever go away.

* * *

Harry looked up when he saw Draco leave the room. He was used to seeing him leave the room, with his two body guards and Parkinson who always hung onto him like a lost puppy dog wanting his attention. But now he was all alone, and Harry got all the attention he could ever want. He wished he could get people to talk to Draco, and get people to leave him alone. Then it might be a little more normal, and people could enjoy things a little more. And he wouldn't be so bothered, and his consisious won't be telling him to talk to Draco because no one else would. That would just make it worse, and he didn't want to talk to him anyway. Didn't he get that yesterday? Yet his mind still told him he should try to make amends with him, Draco did owe him for saving him twice. And he owed his mother, so it was a little both ways.

Harry finished his food, pushing it away. He leaned on his hand with his elbow on the table, arguing with his mind.

* * *

Shucking off his robes and jumper, Draco walked a little ways down the winding path. The lake was rippling gently as always and, as he got there, he kicked off his shoes and stepped up to his ankles in the cool water. The disgusting feeling was leaving, or, really, hiding. It'd find it's way back later. That wasn't something he'd worry about now. Sitting on the small strip of shore with his feet in the water, Draco rested his chin on his knees and searched for any sign of life in the surprisingly full lake. There wasn't any movement and he didn't think he'd ever get a chance to see a merperson up close, but he could imagine. Potter always gets to do the cool things. The hero-things. The miracles, the wondrous acts that get him all of that attention. Good attention. Draco got attention, but it wasn't of the good sort. He'd already been shoved down a staircase once, had his bag slit open with magic, and had been jinxed far too many times to count. 'Stupid Ravenclaws.' Even the Hufflepuffs were picking on him and he found himself selfishly wishing that the rest of the "ex-Death Eaters" were receiving the same treatment. Luckily the Gryffindors had kept to their silly "too righteous and noble" attitude, they hadn't tried anything yet.

The perpetrators were always quick to run. Good thing, because Draco had had just about enough of it.

* * *

Harry had seen how Draco was being treated. He was tired of it, the war was over. He knew the Gryffindors and Slytherins were never going to get along, but this was just ridiculous. Everyone was treating Draco like he was the one in charge of the death eater attack, and it was his fault that most of their parents were having problems and in jail. It was just bad. And Harry was being treated like he was the best person in the world because he defeated Voldemort. But he knew Draco wasn't all bad, other wise he would have been able to kill Dumbledore, and in their manor he would have told them it was him. He knew it was him, so why didn't he just tell? He was home for the hols, and he clearly knew it was him. Yet when they asked he made an excuse and he said it could be him, he didn't know. He felt like he owed him some, even though Harry saved Draco more times.

Harry laid his head down at the table. Several people asked if he was alright, and if he needed to be escorted to the nurse. He didn't even know any of their names. Harry hastily got up from his seat and walked out of the room. Maybe wondering around would help him think.

* * *

After the water was too cool to be comfortable, Draco sat with his back to the oak. He wasn't sure whether or not classes would be starting again soon, there were only, what? Two? Three more to go? The lunch hour always seemed so long and with no bells to alert the students of their time being up, it wouldn't be his fault if he simply drifted back off to sleep or sat gazing at the lake until the sun set. Deciding he'd better make another appearance to show he wasn't at all worried by the students' pranks, Draco started on his way back up to the castle.

He took his time, not exactly excited to be seeing everyones' smiling faces again. Even less excited to see the faces twisted with contempt. It was all over. Why couldn't they just let it go? He certainly didn't want to think about it anymore. It was too painful. He didn't really lose anyone. Sure, Crabbe died; but that was his own fault and it was only after his death the Draco found that he'd actually thought of the bumbling idiots as friends. So many more had lost family members. He even felt the guilt at being part of something that'd taken Fred from the Weasleys. He'd always secretly enjoyed their devilish spirits. George just wasn't the same without his accomplice. He'd visited the shop on occasion and, while he certainly made a show of smiling, there was just something missing. Well, someone. It wasn't right, seeing one without the other and it was Draco's fault.

The blond swore, slamming a fist on the nearest wall. The pain was enough to clear his head and regain his composure before walking back into the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Harry wondered around the school, not bothering to put his fake smile on anymore. He wasn't around his friends or anyone he knew, so why bother? He was a little hurt, he knew so many people that died. Why did they have to blame it on Draco though? It was Voldemort's fault, not his. But they just had to have someone to pick on, and they weren't going to stop. He could talk to Draco, but he knew he would just want to fight. Just like always. No matter what he did, this guy acted like a git. It was like he hid in his shield, and whenever Harry tried to break it, Draco made him stop with his words. He was a git, and nothing seemed to change that. Well except whatever he was thinking about or dreaming about in class. The only time he had ever seen him smile was there in class when he was sleeping. He wanted Draco to let down his shield and let people in. Maybe he would stop being such a git.

Harry walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets, and not smiling anymore. Why bother acting when Ron and Hermione weren't there to ask what was wrong? He hated having to put on an act around them, but otherwise they wouldn't stop bothering him until he smiled again.

* * *

The Hall was pretty crowded by now, students milling about before they had to dash to their next class. He caught sight of Parkinson before she followed Goyle and some other Slytherin to Divination. Draco dreaded it. _'What a bunch of rubbish._' His mouth was set in a thin line, but he followed anyways. It was either Divination or Muggle Studies and he wouldn't be caught dead in that class.

The smoke of the fire was particularly bad. The room was so foggy that he could barely make anyone out. He wasn't even sure which house they were to be sharing the class with. Stumbling into a chair, Draco plopped, quite ungracefully, into one of the low beanbags that surrounded the table. There was an orb in the middle, but with all the smoke he doubted they'd be using it today. Draco was tempted for the third time to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A strange girl skipped into the room and sat eagerly on the edge of her seat. It could be none other than Loony Lovegood. No one else at Hogwarts skipped everywhere. So they shared the class with Ravenclaw. Draco tried to shrink into the chair, but then reminded himself that they'd just take that as a sign of weakness. With as much dignity as one can manage in such a ridiculous chair, the blonde sat as gracefully as he could and kept his eyes trained on Trelawney, though he wasn't listening. They did some sort of reading of the smoke and no one quite knew what they were looking for. Loony spoke with a very sure voice, talking about some kind of creature no one had ever heard of, saying that it would only cause trouble at the school. Hah! As if there wasn't trouble enough, Draco didn't need any more. At least it seemed she was over the Nargles. Though they'd probably be mentioned again when the mistletoe showed for Yule and Christmas Hols.

He drifted wearily in an out of his next two classes and when the day was finally over he was torn between returning to the room, where Potter might be lurking, or taking his Nimbus 2000 out to the field, which had only been slightly scorched in the Battle. He'd need to return to the room to get it anyways.

* * *

Harry sighed. He really didn't understand why all this had to happen. If someone had just realized that Voldemort was bad and evil in the first place, and killed him, or locked him up, none of this would have happened. And his Gryffindor side wouldn't be telling him to try to be friends with him, or at least stop fighting. And his Slytherin side wouldn't be telling him to hex him until he can't breath anymore. He just didn't understand it, and he hated it. Why did things always happen to happen to him? He had to be the chosen one, and he had to be the one to do this, and that, and everything else. It was just stupid, and he wished it wasn't that way anymore. He wished they could all just get along, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Why? Because Malfoy was a git who never opened his heart, and never let his shield down.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking about it.

* * *

Draco's pace quickened, not wanting to run into anyone on the way there. It'd just spoil his already irritable mood and he'd be to annoyed to fly. He stepped cautiously into the room and, finding it empty, grabbed his Nimbus and hurried back out into the brisk air. It was getting colder, but he wouldn't really mind once he was flying. He stopped in the Slytherin locker-room, swiping a uniform that was his size and a practice snitch on his way out.

Standing in the field he could almost feel the energy that came with a game. The crowds filled with the students, all shouting loud, hoping they'll be heard. In all actuality, the players don't hear a thing. It helps just knowing they're there. Boosts morale. Draco commanded his broom up and took off over the field with snitch in hand. Once he was high enough, he let it drop and waited. It'd decide when it was ready to fly and he'd be ready to catch it. Potter wasn't there to bugger things up. Did he always have to be so great at everything?

* * *

Harry left, and went to their room. He went in there, and found that Draco wasn't there. He was a little sad, and happy at the same time. He looked at Draco's side of the room, and saw that Draco's broom was gone. He sat on his own bed, taking out his homework. He sighed knowing that he had to really start on it, but he had been distracted today. He had to many thoughts to do it. Yet he still took it out, and relaxed. He started to write, trying to distract his thoughts with the boring homework. He wondered if Draco was going to come back, and if he was going to start another fight. And if he was going to stay for the night. He had no idea where he slept before, but it wasn't a very good place.

Harry sighed again, writing some more. He kept on getting distracted, he couldn't help it. He was curious, and his Gryffindor side kept fighting with his Slytherin. It was dumb, and he wished it would just stop. Sometimes he thought he was too much of a good person.

* * *

The golden glint of the snitch appeared to Draco's left. For a while he simply watched it flit around nervously, liked a caged bird. Satisfied that he'd given it a fair head start, he pelted after it. The snitch dove, streaking toward the ground to escape it's inevitable capture. Draco had always wondered how the snitch worked. Whether it was enchanted or if it was mechanical. Whether it had a mind of its own or was simply programmed to avoid body-heat.

The snitch was fast, but Draco had become used to it. He wasn't as skilled as Potter and his Firebolt, but he wasn't a terrible player anymore either. The snitch stopped abruptly before it hit the ground and Draco, arm outstretched, wrapped his hand around the bugger before it could dart off again. Without any time to pull up, he hit the ground, rolling. For a while he laid with the now wet grass soaking through his uniform. A slow smile broke on his face as the snitch struggled in his firm grasp. It was amazing. Here he'd finally caught it. Caught it with as much skill as Potter would have and no one was there to see it. He laughed, outright laughed, at the way life was mocking him.

* * *

Harry sighed. He laid his head down on his hands, tilting his head. Why did it even have to be this way? He thought about all the past. He first met Draco in the robe shop. Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't sound very nice. Then he met again at Hogwarts, and he wanted to be his friend. Or lackie probably. But he said no, because he didn't like the way he was talking to Ron, who was the first person who was sorta nice to him. Then Draco started being mean to him. Was this all his fault? Would Gryffindor and Slytherin be better off if they had became friends? But if he didn't met Draco then he would be in Slytherin. He really didn't understand it. But no one knew that he was almost chosen to be in Slytherin, except Dumbledore of course, but that went to the grave with him. He was a little afraid of what people would think if they knew that. Would they think he was like the other Slytherins? They treated all the Slytherins like they were evil now, and he wondered if that was really the case. Harry opened his eyes and started on his homework again. He really needed to get this done, but his mind really wasn't letting him.

* * *

Returning the uniform to its rightful place and locking away the still-struggling snitch, Draco reluctantly returned to the castle. He wasn't crazy enough to sleep on the ground again, he was still tired and sore from that ordeal. The blond wasn't entirely sure whether or not he wanted to risk another argument with Potter. He just wasn't in the mood. He'd finally wiped the grin off of his face and sat outside the dorm with his back leaning against the wall. Where else would he sleep? He wasn't sleeping out here where people would step on him and laugh when they woke up and he was really looking forward to a hot shower before he slept. He'd need to drop off his broom and empty his bag of all the homework that had accumulated over the day. It was beginning to look a frightful mess, he'd already lost his quill and supposed it was rumpled at the bottom of the bag hidden behind a book.

With a sigh of resignation, Draco stood and pushed open the door to Dorm 107. He stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind him, dropping his bookbag at the foot of his bed. He tried to avoid Potter's eyes, the mess of a man was bent over pages of homework. Honestly, they were graduating, how could the teachers be so cruel? And on the first day? There'd been so many essay assigned, Draco didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

Harry heard the click of the door, making him look up from his homework. He looked at Draco giving him a look that told him that he knew he was there, and looked back down at his work. He sighed, continuing his work. Why did they have to have so much work? It was only the first day of school, and they already had to much work. Usually Hermione would be telling him it was good for him, and helping him with it. But no, he was roomed with Draco, and there was no way he was ever going to do anything like that.

Harry bit his lip, wondering what he should really do. His Gryffindor side told him that he should try to make a peace between them, and be nice. But he knew that he wasn't going to be nice back, and if he said a word to him it might turn into a fight. Harry looked down at his homework. He had an extra quill, and he could easily just give it to him. But he probably wouldn't even accept it. Harry looked at the quill in his hand, and thought about just giving it to him, and using the extra in his bag. But he was pretty sure that Draco wouldn't want to use it because he used it.

* * *

Draco stared at his bag sitting on the ground for a bit, arguing in his head about whether or not he'd bother digging for his quill, hoping the ink hadn't spilt, and deciding if he was really going to do the homework once he'd went through all the trouble. He gave up and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do, sleep? With Potter in the room? He was probably going to get less sleep here than he would've if he'd just stayed out in the hall. He wondered how long it'd be before one of the professors actually acknowledged he was sleeping. He doubted most of them would care for another day or so, but there always was the chance some other bloke would try it and wind them both up in detention. The Forbidden Forest did not sound appealing.

Reaching over, he slid his broom back under the bed with the suitcases and settled for being as comfortable as he could be. He could practically hear Potter breathing. Maybe he was just getting paranoid and thinking too much about it. It was Potter. He wouldn't hex someone in their sleep. No Gryffindor would, it was cowardly.

* * *

Harry continued to do his homework, laying on his stomach on his bed, his legs bent and kicking slightly. He was bored, but he really needed to get this done. He heard Draco put his broom under the bed when it made a click sound when he hit his suitcase. Harry leaned against his hand, continuing to write. He didn't really get what he was doing, but it wasn't like he really needed to pass. He wouldn't really need a job, but he knew he was going to get on anyway. And he could always go to the muggle world. But he wanted to finish school, and pass, so that included doing way to much homework.

He wondered if Draco was going to do his homework. He probably had just as much as him, and if he didn't get started he would fall behind quickly. But there was no way he was going to tell him that. He wasn't going to start a fight, and he was determined.

* * *

Draco was beginning to get uncomfortable. Not in the way he was lying, it was the air that was making him squirm. The air was full of tension. He was biting his tongue, trying not to comment on Granger always doing Potter's homework for him. He wanted to ask how Potter could have possibly known about Dumbledore, but was too stubborn to say anything that contradicted his earlier statement that Potter "didn't have any clue what he was talking about." He wanted to brag about catching the snitch to someone, but it definitely wouldn't be Potter. He'd have to make amends with Parkinson in the morning, Draco just couldn't stand the solitude anymore. It'd been enough at the Manor, he'd be as Loony as Lovegood if he was alone all year. He'd start seeing Nargles and wearing chains of Butterbeer caps.

Butterbeer sounded lovely.

The school year had only just started and he was already wishing for the trip to Hogsmead so that he could waste galleons on expensive things to show off and mug after mug of Butterbeer. He would even stop in to buy a chintzy little joke from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After all, he owed George something.

* * *

Harry shifted his weight, the tension in here was a lot. It was silent, except the sound of their breathing and Harry's scratching of the quill. He really wondered why Draco was just laying there, but he wasn't going to sleep. It was really weird, by now he was sure Draco would make some comment about something. His looks, his homework, his grades, anything that he might possibly do wrong. He was really annoyed. What was with people? It was black or white. He was a couple git with everything wrong with him, or he was the perfect savior. He didn't get it, he really wasn't either of them. He wasn't perfect, but he did have some good things about him. But he did have some bad things also. He wished people would just see that, then maybe they would leave him alone some, and Draco might not hate him. Draco seemed to be bothered that he got the attention, and he didn't even want it. Couldn't they just leave him alone and give it to Draco? But no, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Could you possibly scritch at your paper any louder?" Draco sneered, he couldn't keep from saying anything for so long. "It's not as if you have any clue what you're writing anyways." He was used to seeing Granger cramming information into Potter and the Weasel's heads before exam time. They'd sit in a tight circle in the library, Granger pouring over books, the boys with dazed looks on their faces. Why did they even try? Potter could pass if he asked and Weasley, well, it didn't matter to Draco whether or not he passed. He'd be happier if the bugger failed. They were such a ridiculous family it was hard to believe that they were pureblooded. They didn't deserve the honor.

Draco sat up deciding that if Potter was to turn on him again he'd rather not be lying helplessly on his back. His wand was in his pocket, his hand near it. He wasn't going to be at wand-point this time. Draco was weary, Potter looked it too, but fighting was better than silence. What else could they do? Share feelings? Talk about their day? Confide in each other?

Hah. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes, and just continued to write. He'd rather not fight with him, and even when the silence made tension, he wasn't going to give Draco the satisfaction of fighting back. He did sorta know what he was writing about, after years of listening to Hermione say it over and over he got it down sorta. He may not get the best grades, but he didn't care. He had enough money, and if he had to he could always sign things. He hoped it didn't have to get to that, of course people always wanted to give him things for free. He never accepted it though, and he always paid. But he could just that if he needed it. But he was determined to pass, and get at least a A. He hoped for an O, but he knew that unless he got better than he might not get it. He knew he was going to get an O in DADA, but he wasn't sure about the other classes. They seemed to get way harder than before, with more work. It was like they were trying to make everyone busier or something. Harry had his wand right next to his quill, just in case Draco made a move. But he wasn't going to, he really didn't want to fight again. It was just stupid, and he needed to get over it.

* * *

Draco sighed and fiddled with his wand, trying to forget that it had ever served anyone other than himself. It was his. Not Potter's. It still listened to him, of course, but it'd been growing weaker by the day. Unicorn hair was such a faithful core that it had been brokenhearted when it was taken from it's original owner and forced to use such strong magic by another. He'd been thinking about snapping it, claiming it'd happened on accident, and going to buy a new one. The hawthorne wood understood him, however, and Draco wasn't sure why he'd want to give that up. He'd used his mother's wand before and it hadn't felt right. He couldn't believe he'd let Potter swipe his wand like that. Maybe he'd only have to change the core...

"Don't you have anywhere else to do that?" Draco glared, "Some of us are actually trying to sleep." He knew he was sitting up, not looking like he planned on sleeping. At least, not with Potter in the room. "Why don't you go fetch your little bookworm to do it for you?"

* * *

Harry looked up at Draco, then back at his homework. Did he really want to fight? And he really didn't look like he was going to sleep anyway. So why bother? And not everyone went to the library to do their work. Harry always did it in his room, except when Hermione dragged him along with Ron to the library. Or he needed a book. He really didn't know what to say without making a fight. He really didn't want to fight, but Draco was really making that hard. He was the black, the one who always thought everything he did was wrong. To him, nothing he ever did was right. He looked up at Draco, slightly annoyed. He noticed he was playing with his wand. He remembered fighting in the RoR about it, and saving him from the fire of death. He used it to win the war. At the end of the war, without a word he chucked it back at Draco, giving it back. He took the elder wand, and used it to fix his. Then he broke the elder wand, and used his own again. "You aren't even laying down. And Hermione doesn't do my work, she's a friend not a lackie." Harry said simply, not really fighting with him. He just commented, continuing to do his work. It seemed like it was making Draco even more annoyed that they weren't fighting, but Harry was tired of it.

* * *

"Mm," Draco made a dissatisfied sound, like he didn't believe a word of it. He wasn't sure why Potter was acting so calmly. He wasn't acting normally. Potter was the fire, always jumping at any chance to shout right back at Draco's sneering. Granger was always the one who'd just ignored him, not Potter. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he contemplated jinxing him just to piss him off and fix whatever was obviously wrong. It was too odd, being in the same room, Draco teasing him, and Potter not being upset by it.

He laid back, resting his head on his pillow, not bothering to change into his nightwear. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep anyways. Draco was still miffed about all of the trouble that had been going on around him. Maybe Potter should deal with a funny little "joke" for once. Under his breath he whispered, "Depulso, quill," and watched as Potter's quill slipped from his grasp and began whirring around the dorm.

* * *

Harry was writing when his quill slipped from his grasp and started to fly around the room. Harry rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just stop it for one night? No? Then he was just going to have to make him. He wasn't going to do this, but it looked like he was going to have to. Harry acted like nothing happened and looked at his homework. "Petrificus Totalus." Harry murmured under his breath, making Draco's body freeze, unable to move, into a body lock, freezing it in the position he was laying in, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand. "There. Now sweet dreams," Harry said, reaching into his bag, pulling out his extra quill, and started writing one more. If Draco started speaking, this would be a long night. He was glad that the spell knocked Draco's wand out of his hand. Other wise he might be in trouble. He could always use the silence charm on him, but he wasn't going to unless he needed to. He wasn't going to put up with him anymore, and wasn't going to fight unless Draco started it. And he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to him by fighting back. Well other than that.

* * *

At least he'd done something about it. Draco had been expecting him to just fish another quill out of his bag and begin working again. Decidedly too tired to bother arguing about his release and unable to do it himself, Draco lay still. It wasn't as uncomfortable as the night before, him being on a bed now, but he wasn't used to sleeping on his back. It was hard not to complain.

And what did Potter mean by wishing him "sweet dreams"? Even for sarcasm, that was pushing it a bit much. It was odd enough already being roomed with him and having him ignoring Draco's taunts?_ 'Well, that's that,' _Draco thought to himself, _'Potter's finally gone batty.'_


	4. Chapter Three (Wait, what now?)

Author's Note: Gabby's: Thank you all for reading, over 300 views! Thank you all, and please do enjoy. Sorry for any typos, like I said, this is a role play. Please review, I would love to read it. Also, Rosie would to, isn't that right?

Rosie: Thank you all for reading, I'd love to! Also, sorry for any typos, in advance!

* * *

Harry looked at Draco, and he looked a little paranoid. He resisted the urge to laugh at him. He looked like he was thinking what he might do to him in his sleep because he said sweet dreams. It was funny, but Harry didn't laugh. Harry continued to do his homework, kicking his legs slightly, smiling as he did his work. He wasn't sure why he was smiling, he thought it was because he managed not to fight with him. He actually did it, he didn't shoot back a comeback but he didn't try to become his friend. It was a nice in between from his Gryffindor and Slytherin side.

Harry yawned, using his extra quill to do his work once again. He was almost done, then he had to get to be. He wasn't sure how long the spell lasted, but he knew at least till morning. Then he would take it off. He knew Draco was probably going to be mad. Although his voice still worked, and he hadn't said a thing. It was weird. Harry shrugged to himself, continuing his work.

* * *

Draco couldn't remember when he'd finally fallen asleep. He couldn't remember closing his eyes. He hadn't dreamt, which was a relief. He was sure that, with Potter in the room, he'd be having many nightmares. He vaguely remembered hearing Potter putting away his schoolwork and shuffling around a bit, but he could've been imagining it to fill in for the blank in his memory. He wouldn't have woken if the building had been set on fire. Alright, maybe not fire. He'd wake up if there was a fire. It was a secret fear of his since the recuse in the RoR. It was embarrassing, really. That was one thing he could be glad of the room change for. He wouldn't have to worry about avoiding a common room fireplace. It would probably be colder in the dorms when winter hit, but it they'd manage.

He wondered whether or not Potter was awake. Draco was groggy enough to continue lying still, not sure if the spell had lasted or if it was just him being too lazy to move. He didn't feel like doing anything, but it was only Tuesday and there was a weeks worth of work ahead of him. He'd hear about the incomplete assignments later, but most were due Thursday anyways.

* * *

Harry went to sleep after he was all done with his work. He couldn't remember what time it was, but it was pretty late. He woke up about 6, but he didn't have to get up until 7. He had taken the spell off of Draco when he woke up, then went back to sleep. He woke up again at 7, and saw that Draco was awake. Harry got up and went to the bathroom, and took his morning shower. He brushed his teeth, and got dressed in the bathroom. He had organized his drawers a little bit when Draco had been gone, so maybe he won't complain about it so much. He hated fighting, although not fighting had been weird so far. And Draco seemed determined to fight. It was like the way he was being treated was his fault, and not anyone elses. He wasn't even the one treating him like that! Yet when he acted civil, Draco just seemed to try harder. He wasn't really sure what to do. He went back into their room, and found Draco still laying in the bed, the same position he left him in last night. Harry gave him one look, then grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

* * *

With Potter finally out of the room, Draco got up and rubbed out all the kinks in his muscles from staying so still all night. Still, better than the ground. Running through the morning routine he showered, brushed his teeth and made sure his hair was exactly the way he wanted it to be. He'd stopped wearing it like his father's years ago, preferring to leave a few bangs in his face. Neat bangs, of course. Not like Potter's mess. Draco wondered if he even tried to tame that bush he grew on his head. Probably not.

Checking himself in the mirror once more and deciding he looked regal enough to be seen, he slung his now less-full bag over his shoulder and headed down for breakfast. The room was just beginning to crow as he nabbed a seat next to Pansy, getting a reproachful glare from Goyle. They chatted idly, neither of them really saying anything that could possibly lead to any deep discussion or apologies. It was nice to have someone to talk to again and Draco was almost convinced he wouldn't mind it if she became clingy all over again. In fact, he quite missed being dotted over. It was as if nothing had ever gone wrong when Parkinson laughed and smiled at everything he said. Almost exactly the same. Except for that they were only pretending and Goyle was sullen and Crabbe was dead.

* * *

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the Great Hall. He had a good nights sleep, but it was still a weird night last night. He couldn't believe he made it through without yelling something about something or someone, or cursing Draco. Well he did curse him, but it wasn't hurting him. It just made him sit still, and made his wand knock out of his hand so Harry got his work done. He was a little annoyed yes, but he was determined to not fight with him. He had to.

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione, talking to them as usual. He acted like he usually did, not wanting people to be all over him. The worse thing he could do at the table was act out of the ordinary, then it seemed like more people came to see if he was ok, or if he needed something, or something like that. He hated it.

* * *

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table before they left for their first class. Today was scheduled for double potions with Slughorn. It'd be different, terrible really, without Professor Snape there to insult Potter and congratulate him on another job well done. Parkinson was talking to him now, so he wouldn't be completely alone and even Goyle had found it somewhere in his thick-skull to quit glaring and just follow as silently as he had in the previous years. He was too stupid to fill in the gaps with chatter. Draco sometimes questioned whether or not he could even speak more than a few words.

Potter was busy chatting with his accomplices and looked much better than he had last night. Not that Draco cared. He stood and motioned for the duo to follow him. He didn't care about Potter one bit and now that he had his lackeys, he could quit worrying about having to possibly be friendly with the twit. Already the stares of contempt were dissipating. Draco was back in his element. He had his pawns and he wasn't looking as if he'd slept on the ground any longer. He was a Malfoy and finally looked the part once more.

* * *

Harry looked over at Draco, and he seemed to be much better. Most of Slytherin still weren't talking to him it looked like, but it looked like Parkinson was, and Goyle wasn't glaring anymore. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to not pick a fight now things were a little more normal. But he decided he was still going to do it, no matter how hard it got. And he knew it was going to get hard.

They had double potions with Slughorn. He liked Professor Slughorn, he did seem to like him because of the year of the Half Blood Princes book. When he learned it wasn't really his talent he didn't talk to him as much, but he still acted like he was his prized possession. He hoped today was going to be different, because that was annoying. And he only did it for Dumbledore anyway.

They went to class together, and Harry got distracted. He held his bag tight, and didn't talk to Ron and Hermione. They didn't seem to notice as they walked Harry was silent. He walked with them, but didn't say a word. He was deep into his thoughts.

* * *

Slipping into a chair, Draco tried to care about what Pansy was going on about. It wasn't hard to keep her talking, a nod here and a snarky comment there. After a while, Slughorn called the class to order and Draco got to work on cutting his ingredients up. They were perfect. They always had been. If there was one thing Draco would pride himself on, it was his ability to make a potion. It required precise movements and timing. Stir counterclockwise ninety degrees, wait three minutes, stir clockwise thrice, mix in a bezoar and ground snake fangs. He did it almost without thinking.

Draco finished early, he only had to wait for the potion to simmer. Pulling a new bottle of ink and his newly found quill out, he began to work on the homework that was due the next day for Divination. He wrote down nonsense about what he'd seen in the smoke and hoped that it would pass. It was certainly dramatic enough. Thursday morning he would lose someone he cared about. Then he would be caught unaware by something completely unexpected which would cause him to start losing his mind. Then he would possibly be sent to Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable Curse. He knew Trelawney would love that one. She was always predicting his inevitable imprisonment or death. At first, he'd worried that she was right and the Death Eaters would find a way to get to him or the Ministry would decide that he should be locked in with his father after all. He still had to shake off that fear occasionally, but he knew logically that McGonagall wouldn't let Death Eaters or the Ministry anywhere near Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry did the potion, doing his best. He was okay at it, it was not his best subject. At least it wasn't as bad as History of Magic, that was just bad. But he remembered some of the tips from the book, and it was better without Professor Snape yelling at him, and threatening him, and telling him he was going to lose this if he did that, and that he was stupid, and that he was hopeless, and how did he get this far with potions. It was horrible, which was why he hated potions class. But it was better without him there, which he was thankful for.

Harry made the potion, watching it simmer. He didn't want his eyes to leave the potion, he was afraid he might have done something wrong. But it seemed to be the right color, and it didn't look like it was going to burst. Harry took a deep breath, looking at it.

* * *

Draco rushed through the rest of his working, not bothering to even pick up his History of Magic work. The class might actually be fun if they had a different teacher, but it was all he could do to stay awake during Professor Bins' droning. He was finally all caught up by the time his potion was through. Five minutes before the bell. Ladling some into a vial, he placed it at Slughorn's desk and walked around the room, surveying the other student's potions. He stopped to pick on Neville for his messy work area and the fact that his potion was starting to burn a hole in the cauldron. He stopped to laugh at Seamus, who'd, once again, burned off his eyebrows and singed his bangs. When he got to Potter, he paused. The potion looked fine, he could pick on it if he tried, but he couldn't find the words that would really rub him the wrong way. Potter looked, well, triumphant. Snape wasn't there to fill in for Draco's lack of words, so he kept on walking, only making one last stop to pick on Weasley. That was the easiest. The Weasleys were dirt poor even though Arthur worked for the Ministry. It was ingrained in Draco's mind to pick on them, he didn't even have to think to find the words. He was sure every one of them came from his father and, he couldn't deny, he hated himself for it.

* * *

Harry looked proud, the potion had to be his best work. He couldn't believe how well it turned out. It wasn't perfect, but it was the right color and it wasn't exploding. He saw Draco coming, insulting all the Gryffindors potions. When he got to his, he was a little confused on why he stopped. And he didn't even saw anything. Surely he could find something wrong with it, he always did. Yet he didn't say anything, and went onto Ron's potion.

Harry looked at Draco, confused. Why didn't he saw anything? Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. Draco didn't make fun of his potion. He always did, and Snape usually joined. But Draco didn't, and Snape was dead. So no one made fun of his potion. It was weird, and he wanted to know why Draco didn't bother with his.

* * *

The bell rang and Pansy was quickly attaching herself to Draco's arm. It was obnoxious to walk with her clasped to him like her life depended on it and every few steps she'd bump into him, pushing him a little further to the left. Soon enough he was going to run into someone. He wanted to demand that she let go, she was being stupid, but he knew that'd only earn him a row with her. Goyle walked in step behind them, sneering at anyone that glanced their way. Pansy was chatting on incessantly, but he wasn't listening to a word.

The same followed for every class he went through. Arrive early, Pansy talks, finish early, mock others, bell ring, Pansy mauls his arm, Goyle says idiotic things, arrive at next class, repeat. Finally the lunch bell rang. Draco was both glad and upset that they'd fixed the bell system. It meant that teachers couldn't lie and extend their classes, but it also meant he'd be responsible if he missed a class.

With Pansy still draped over his arm, he walked into the Great Hall, head held high. A few of the 6th and even 7th year Slytherins shot him timid smiles and nods, the 1st years were still frightened by something they hadn't even been there to witness. A quick look at the Gryffindor table told Draco that his roommate had yet to arrive, which suited him just fine. He couldn't lose the feeling in his stomach he'd gotten when he had failed to find anything to criticize Potter on. It wasn't pleasant and he wasn't hungry.

* * *

After the bell rang Harry turned in some of his potion, which he was glad that he got a good grade on. He was confused on why Draco couldn't insult him, but he blew that off. Well at least until it came up in his mind in the next class. It was a little on his mind when it was finally lunch time, and they were late. Harry walked into the Great Hall, annoyed that people were looking at him like he was famous again. Sure he was, but he didn't want to be treated like it. He didn't say anything, he just sat down. He noticed Draco looked at him once, which still made him wonder. But he was sure that he wouldn't be able to understand why Draco didn't insult him. It was a mystery.

Harry ate his lunch quietly, not talking to Ron and Hermione. They talked to each other, not bothering him. People asked if he was alright, and he blew it off.

* * *

Draco stayed at the table for the lunch, listening to Pansy babble and, every once and awhile, inserting his own snide comments in. It wasn't long before he'd earned back much of the respect that'd he'd once had just by breathing. With everyone practically hanging on his every word again, it was easy to forget his little slip in potions. So he had ignored Potter for once. Big deal. He'd get a snarky word in another time. In fact, he was sure they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors the next hour.

When the bell rang, Draco was happy to let Pansy drag him along and out back to Hagrid's hut. Tied to his fence was a very large golden oxen that Hagrid identified as a Re'em. A Re'em's blood gave the drinker immense strength and, because of its high demand, the Re'em were becoming extinct. He hinted that it wasn't safe to go near it, but the girls were staring at its beautiful coat in awe. Draco snorted, "Trying to kill another one of us, he is. That half-giant keeps bringing in brutes." He was speaking loud enough for the class to hear, but directing it at Pansy who replied with a comment about Buckbeak nearly taking off Draco's arm in their third year.

* * *

Harry stayed silent most of lunch, barely saying anything to Ron and Hermione. It looked like Draco had won most of the Slytherins back. It was good that he did that, but it was bad for him. If he was back to normal, maybe he won't try to fight as much. Or it was going to be the opposite and he was going to try more. He really didn't get him, but that was okay. Maybe Draco would get over it once he realizes that he wasn't going to fight back anymore.

Harry went to class with Ron and Hermione, and they looked at him expecting him to say something back to Draco about how stupid he was in the first place, and how he should have just listened. Harry bit the inside of his lip to avoid saying _Only because you were stupid enough not to listen_. Harry ignored the comment, listening to Hagrid, pretending he didn't hear it or care. Ron and Hermione looked confused at him, but he ignored that to.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know why he hasn't been fired. There have been so many complaints about it in the Ministry. Parents wouldn't want their children around such a monster." Pansy spoke. "Oh no, I was talking about the giant oaf, not the beast, Parkinson." He smirked and continued, "Though I'm sure there's reason to go and get confused. There aren't many differences between the two." Hagrid was looking distraught and was fighting to keep the classes' attention. The Slytherins were hooting with laughter, all turned to Draco. He was center of attention and, while some of the Gryffindors were trying to get Hagrid to continue, it was difficult to hear him stammering over the raucous laughter of the Slytherins.

Draco was comfortable again. It was as if nothing had changed, as if the day before had been a bad dream. The war had simply been a nightmare. At least, he could almost believe it, but there Potter stood, saying nothing in retaliation and that's what kept it from being real. Potter should defend Hagrid, Ron should bumble on, not really helping but wanting to be heard, and Hermione should be brooding in silence, not staring at Potter with concern.

* * *

Harry bit his lip harder as Ron threw some insults back at Draco. He took another breath. There was no way he was going to fight with him again. He was going to be polite, and take the high road like Hermione did most of the time. Now that we are room mates we should get along at least semi. Harry listened to Hagrid, along with the other Gryffindors. Some were fighting with the Slytherins, teachers were really stupid for putting Gryffindors and Slytherins together. It was like dogs and cats, they didn't get along.

Hermione was really confused. She was looking at Harry, a little confused with why Harry wasn't the one fighting instead of Ron. It was just weird. She was a little concerned, was there something wrong with him? Harry bit the inside of his lip, doing his best just to stay quiet. He ignored Draco, paying attention to the class.

* * *

"Hey, Hagrid!" Draco was getting annoyed. Why wasn't Potter doing anything about this? He decided it was about time he picked on Hagrid directly. He spat insults at him, his size, his mother being a giantess, his being a failure as a teacher. "What are we even supposed to do with that thing? Stare at it all day? What did you think you were doing? You're a fool and you're going to get someone killed. Why don't you just resign already? McGonagall only keeps you here because Dumbledore pitied you enough to let you stay. You couldn't even graduate from Hogwarts."

It wasn't that he really meant the insults anymore, he was trying to get a rise out of Potter. It was just too odd that he wasn't doing anything and Draco had to make up for the potions mistake. The Re'em was starting to pull at its ties, looking upset by the amount of noise that the Slytherins were generating. They were all sneering now, all pointing, all laughing, all teasing. One of the girls even threw a rock at the beast.

* * *

_Don't say anything, don't say anything, he's just a prat, just a git, play nice, be peaceful, it's not that hard, hold your tongue, don't get in trouble yourself, just stay silent _Harry thought over and over, trying really hard not to break. This was much harder than he thought it was going to be, but he was going to win. He was going to be peaceful, and not going to fight him. He wasn't going to get into trouble, nor get a detention from cursing Draco, and probably more than that. He had to control his anger, he couldn't let it go. He thought of things that made him calm, looking at the beast. He had to control his magic, he couldn't lose it. If he did it wouldn't be the first time, he did it before. Even at his muggles house, although he didn't get in trouble over it. He could see that Hermione was concerned about him, and confused. Ron was fighting with one of the other Slytherins. Harry took a deep breath as Draco got a detention from insulting him, hoping Draco would stop there. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself, but he had will power. He just wasn't sure how long it would last.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that he'd received a detention. It didn't matter, Potter still wasn't talking. He hadn't made a sound. Draco frowned and looked around at the chaos that could be labeled as a mob. Some Slytherins threw a few punches at the Gryffindors, tossing the idea of a hex to the wind. It was getting to be too much, Draco didn't intend for it to go that far, it was becoming less about words and more about bodily inflictions. He ducked a fly away punch from one of his housemates. None of them had amazing aim, but they weren't used to fighting like muggles either. He wondered how far he could push his luck before someone really got hurt and Potter finally had to speak up.

"Scared, Potter? The Saviour done saving? Your people _need_ you, Potter." He spat out, picking up and stone and, with just a second's hesitation, chucked it at the Re'em. The beast startled and pulled free of it's restraints, charging through the crowd. It knocked students this way and that and turned to run into the forest.

* * *

Harry looked around. It was like a mob, everyone was fighting. Hagrid wasn't doing a very good at stopping it either, the teachers never could. Especially not him, unable to use magic without asking the Headmistress first. It was all stupid. Harry was biting his lip so hard it was almost bleeding. He couldn't believe how bad this was getting, and how badly Draco wanted to pick a fight. He wasn't going to let him win, he couldn't. He made a promise to himself, and he wasn't going to ruin it for him. There was no way.

_Are you an idiot!?_ Harry screamed in his head, as Draco chucked a stone at the Re'em. All of the students seemed to get out of the way of the beast, and everyone seemed safe. Well accept the fact that there was a beast on the lose. Hagrid told Harry that him and Draco had to go get it back. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. Him and _Draco?_ Was he trying to make them fight?

* * *

Draco frowned, quickly covering it with a smirk. _'Let's see you sit still now, Potter..._' he thought, bending to pick up another stone. Draco's original idea had been to throw it directly at Potter, but he knew that that wouldn't be enough. Potter didn't care as much for himself as he should, as a normal person would. No, but he did care fiercely for his friends.

Granger was still talking hurriedly to Hagrid while starting to panic about the lose Re'em. Draco strode forward, putting himself closer to the Golden Trio so that his throw was unlikely to be slow enough to be blocked. Stopping mid-stride, he raised his arm and chucked the rock straight at Granger's face. It wasn't something he'd thought through. He didn't hate Granger _that_ much, did he? It was too late, the stone was leaving his hand and he'd thrown it with force. It wouldn't be pretty and if Potter didn't react, he didn't know what he could do aside from threatening someone with death.

* * *

The stone hit Hermione in the face, making a bruise. Harry almost lost his tongue, but he knew the perfect distraction. "Oh my god Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at her bruise. He started to talk to her instead, ignoring Draco. Ron was still fighting with some of the Slytherins, and Harry was distracting himself with Hermione. Sure she was talking about who knows what about the Re'em, but at least he wasn't going to kill Draco. He had a promise to himself, that he was only going to yell and curse Draco in his head. He wasn't going to fight anymore.

"Harry, why don't you take Hermione to the nurse to look at that bruise. Mr. Malfoy, double detention." Hagrid said. Harry nodded. He talked to Hermione while heading to the nurse. Before he could leave Hagrid said that he needed him to get the Re'em with him and Malfoy at detention. After awhile Harry said fine. Harry bit his tongue and took Hermione to the nurse. One good thing came out of it. He didn't fight with Draco, but he still got him mad and frustrated.

* * *

Draco shook his head and smirked, he was close to laughing, actually. "Potter, what game are you playing at?" He muttered and started to walk off. Class wasn't going to continue and Hagrid could deal with the mob. It wasn't his fault they'd all lost their heads. At least one good thing had come out of it, he thought, he'd figured out why Potter'd been avoiding him. The reasoning behind why he wanted peace was beyond Draco, but it would crack eventually. It was all a game. Draco always won. Simple as that.

Of course, he reminded himself, the war had started as a "game" also. A gamble.

_'No_', he shook his head clear and fell back on his bed, he'd reached the dorm. It'd be a bit before the next class began. _'This isn't anything like that. It's not a gamble, because I have nothing to lose.'_

He lay there for a while before he realized that that giant oaf hadn't given him a time for the detentions. Well, Potter would fetch him, being the good little soon-to-be auror that he was.

* * *

Harry took Hermione to the nurse, then went back to Hagrid's hut. He needed to know what time they both had to be there, since he forgot to tell him before. They were going to have to go there after dinner. Harry smiled remembering the last time Draco went into the forest with them for detention. They met Voldemort in the forest(not that they knew at the time) and he ran away screaming. He wondered what he was going to do this time.

Harry nodded and went off to his next class. The next couple of classes were pretty boring. He was wondering where they were going to find the beast though. And why he was the one stuck going with him. He sighed, going through his classes. Soon it was dinner. He still needed to tell Draco. Harry finished his dinner early, and looked over at the Slytherin table. He took a deep breath and got up. "Malfoy, when your done go to the edge of the forest for the detention." Harry said simply not waiting for a reply before leaving to go to Hagrids himself.

* * *

He hadn't had long to rest, before he could slip into a nap the bell had rung and he'd gone through the next couple of classes with a dull feeling in his chest. Many of the Slytherins sported black eyes and bloody lips, but, for the most part, looked proud as ever. They must've done well in the fight. Draco wouldn't know until later when he could get a good look at the Gryffindors.

When he sat down for dinner it wad hard not to notice the loud gossip that was going back and forth between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Gryffindors looked like the Slytherins, it was hard to tell who'd won. Both tables wore triumphant smiles or smirks and both carried markings of the fight around of their faces. The professors looked particularly grouchy. They'd heard. McGonagal looked as though she could kill.

Draco scarfed down his food and followed after Potter, keeping close on his heels. "What gives, Potter? I heard your little mudblood got a nasty bloody nose." He chuckled. "I think it makes her look better, don't you agree?"

* * *

Harry continued to walk ignoring Draco. _Don't say anything. Don't let him win the damn battle, I will not fight. I will not fight. He's just a git, and all I have to do is find the Re'em in the dark forest at night, and who the hells idea was this anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to find it in the day time?_ Harry thought as the sun started to set. Harry walked down the trail, acting like he couldn't hear Draco's rude comments.

Harry walked up the the hut, seeing Hagrid waiting for them to come. Harry waved hello, and went over to him. Hagrid explained where the beast probably was, and how to catch it. Of course it was deep in the forest. And to catch it, you had to be quiet, and make it trust you. And with Draco with him... That was going to be hard. Hagrid handed him the lantern, and gave one to Draco also. "Your detention is over when you get the beast back and put it back where it was tied up." Hagrid said before going into his hut. Harry nodded and headed toward the forest without a word to Draco.

* * *

It didn't matter that he hadn't been addressed. Draco figured he could probably just let Potter do all of the work and keep to the side. He bit his lip, suppressing a shudder. The last time he'd been in this forest he'd walked into the Dark Lord feeding of the unicorn_. 'He's dead,_' Draco reminded himself,_ 'Potter killed him. You were there.' _

They both started off walking and the sun was setting even further into the horizon. _'He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.' _Draco was repeating it over and over, not really watching where he was going. It was like his own little mantra and, he figured, if he said it enough it would feel true. _'This is Hogwarts, there won't be any Death Eaters here and Voldemort is dead. There's nothing to worry about except the stupid git you're walking with.'_

* * *

Harry held the lantern, walking deeper into the forest. He heard clip clock sounds from the centaurs. He was so happy that he was friends with them, other wise he would be in big trouble now. They were both of manhood now, so being a 'foal' would not stop them now. They were men. Harry took a deep breath, continuing on. He heard water running. He turned and looked around, making sure no creatures were hunting them. They didn't like humans, and he was lucky that he was there and knew what to do. At least the centaurs liked him. Although if they came he wasn't sure how Draco would take it. He screamed and left before they came and saved him from Voldemort the last time.

Harry continued to walk, careful to make sure he knew where he was going. He was going through the forest, carefully. He was sure that Draco was behind him, so he didn't really worry about him. He heard another crack behind them, making him turn around.

* * *

It was getting darker and the noises of the forest were foreign to Draco. He'd avoided being anywhere near the forest since the last incident, but he wouldn't admit to Potter that he was frightened. "Where are we even going, Potter? Knowing you, we'll probably end up lost in here forever." It was getting cold, he tugged his robes tighter around himself, trying to preserve the little bit of heat he'd retained from the Hall. "Do you even know if it's here?"

The cracking twigs were making him jumpy. He swore they were getting closer. They were, weren't they? He wasn't mental, there was surely someone following them. If there wasn't, who was making all that noise? Crack! The sound was growing louder and louder and Draco spun around to face it, wand raised. His free hand was shaking, his wand-hand was holding his dying wand so hard his knuckles were white_. 'What if he's not dead?'_


	5. Ch 4(Forbidden Forest Can we go now?)

Author's Note: Gabby: I'm so sorry it took so long! I totally didn't mean to wait this long. Here it is, sorry about the cliff hanger! Don't hurt me!

Rosie: Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy FF. Leave some feedback to let us know. Enjoy -Roz

Harry knew where he was going, but he clearly knew that Draco didn't trust him. But he knew where he was going. Hagrid hinted to where they would find it, and he knew exactly where it was heading. Harry could hear the shakiness in Draco's voice, he was clearly afraid. But he knew he wasn't going to say it. Harry was completely calm, he had been there many times before. It was bad for Draco the place they were going was pretty deep into the forest. Harry had been there many times before, and he knew where it was at. He just had to get there without getting into trouble.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, stopping and turning around. He definitely heard a crack this time. Harry put his wand up, waiting to see what it was. There were many things in the forest, and he was a little afraid. But he knew that he could probably save them. "What are you doing here Mr. Potter?" Firenze asked, galloping next to Harry, glaring at Draco and his pointed wand. He didn't trust wizards who pointed there wands at them. He didn't know this boy, and he didn't seem very good. "You know there is a new beast wild here." He added.

"Malfoy, put your wand down." Harry said to Draco. He turned to Firenze. "Yeah, we're going to go get it now." Harry said, lowing his own wand. He wasn't sure if Draco would do as he was told though. He sure hoped so, otherwise the centaur might attack them.

"And get us both killed? Have you gone absolutely mental, Potter?" Draco backed up, wand still pointing at the centaur. He didn't stop until he was behind Potter again. Obviously the two were friends. Leave it to the boy wonder to be friends with a half-blood beast like that.

It wasn't as bad as Draco had expected. He'd been expecting a wizard, he'd been expecting a death curse. But it was no where near being in his comfort level. The beast towered over them. It was bigger, faster, stronger, and it looked irritated. Why was Potter _talking_ to it?! Were there more of them? What did it want? "Well, do _something_!" Draco couldn't help the waver in his voice this time, the forest gave him the creeps and only Potter and his mangy friends were dumb enough to go wandering around in it.

Harry really wanted to slap Draco. He needed to lower his wand, or Firenze was going to attack. He could see that Draco didn't trust him, which made it the other way around also. And centaurs didn't like it when wizards and witches pointed there wands at them. It made them feel like they thought they were better than them, which they hated. And it was making the centaur even more irritated. He didn't mind Harry being in the forest, but he didn't like this boy. He didn't seem very nice, and he was treating him like a wild animal, he hated it. Harry could clearly see that, and he was trying to figure out how he could get Draco to lower his wand. He couldn't use magic, centaurs hated it. That's why he needed Draco to lower his wand.

Firenze glared at Draco, getting irritated. "Blonde boy, doesn't trust me, and wants to use magic against me." Firenze said. Harry turned to Draco, who was behind him, still pointing his wand. "Lower your wand or he's going to attack you, Malfoy. Are you really that thick?" Harry asked. Harry could tell Draco was afraid, but he really was going to get them attacked. Mostly Draco. Because he wasn't that dumb. But he had to get him to lower his wand somehow.

His wand dropped a bit, Draco wasn't really hearing him that much. His eyes were focused on the centaur, not trusting him enough to avery his gaze. He couldn't just drop his wand, it was the only thing that'd kept him safe all this time. Without his wand he was as good as a muggle. Draco was beginning to panic. Potter was mental, there was a beast, it was angry, there was danger and, therefore, a wand was called for. That was the thought process that made sense to him. When in danger, raise your wand. Most had the sense to run off, especially after the war. It didn't make sense why an inferior beast like the centaur wasn't acting frightened of a wizard.

It was acting just like that damned hippogriff. It just didn't make any sense at all.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter and friend?" Firenze asked Harry, taking a step closer to the two of them. He looked at Harry for the question, but went back to Draco and his wand waiting for an answer. He wasn't afraid of wands, centaurs were stronger than that. But he hated that wizards thought that they were better than them because they had magic. He didn't trust Draco, and it was clear that Draco didn't trust him. The only thing that was keeping Firenze from attacking Draco and showing him who was bossy as Harry.

Harry had his wand lowered and looked at Firenze. "A Re'em got lose, and we have to get it back. You mentioned it earlier. We didn't mean to go into your territory, the beast should be right past here." Harry said, glad that he was in front of Draco. Draco was clearly scared, although he looked like he wasn't trying to show it.

Draco took a step back as the beast moved forward and tripped over a root that'd grown above the ground. He fell backwards, putting his hands out behind him for cushioning the fall. His wand was dropped and when he hit the ground he heard a snap. Draco didn't even want to look, he was sure he'd fallen on it.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something against talking to half-bloods but his words weren't working right. Draco's throat felt tight, he didn't have anything to protect himself with. Harry had it under control, right? No, Potter did. Potter. That's what he'd thought. As if he'd ever refer to Potter as "Harry". Draco was grateful he wasn't speaking out loud. He'd never hear the end of this one. The heir of Lucius Malfoy, cowering to a half-blood, falling on his own wand, finding comfort in Potter's being there. He'd really gone to the dogs.

Harry looked at Draco for a second when he heard a snap, but he didn't know what that was. Harry turned back to Firenze, not wanting him to get a bad idea. He looked like he was close to attacking Draco because he still looked like him like he was a dangerous beast. Harry swallowed. He had it under control, Firenze was nice to him because he trusted him as soon as he met him. He saved him from Voldemort, and probably would have saved Draco to if he hadn't ran off screaming.

Harry took a deep breath, and explained what they were doing, and why they were in here. Firenze nodded to each sentence, switching glances from Draco to Harry, back to Draco. He didn't trust Draco because he didn't trust him. It was the way it was. "You should find it even deeper in that way, than follow the path to your right." Firenze said to Harry, then looked back at Draco. "Good luck, be careful. Good bye, Mr. Potter" He said, looking at Harry. He looked down at Draco. "Blonde Boy." Firenze said stepping a step closer to the fallen boy. He looked him over once before nodding to Harry and galloping away.

Harry watched him go away, making sure that he didn't come back. He trusted him, but he still thought he might still hurt Draco. He looked behind him, and saw that Draco was still on the ground. He waited for him to make fun of him, or something, or at least get up from the ground. He looked at Draco's leg, it seemed to be tangled in some type of root. Harry looked at Draco, then dropped to the ground, helping him get untangled with a sigh. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Draco was in shock. He didn't move as the beast and Harry spoke, he wasn't listening. He didn't even try to move from the root when the beast had gone. Not only that, but he didn't want to see the damage done to his wand. _'When I thought I wanted to snap it earlier, I wasn't serious...'_ Life was mocking him again. Maybe he should pay more attention to Trelawney's karma rubbish. Draco made a mental note that he'd do less laughing in her class and more listening.

Potter was moving his leg away from the root. Draco was over his shock, now he was more embarrassed that he'd made such a fool of himself. He jerked his leg away and stood, wiping the dirt and pine leaves from his robes. "Don't touch me," he spat and leaned against the tree, waiting for Potter to get a move on. He didn't even reach for his mangled wand. It had snapped in two, the dying unicorn hair was poking out of it.

"Besides," he started, "I'm not the one talking to beasts! I'd say you're the one trying to get us killed, Potter! Are you barking mad?"

Harry sighed after he helped him and stood up himself. Draco was just making a bigger and bigger fool of himself in today. Harry made sure he had his wand, he saw Draco's was clearly snapped in two. It looked worse than Ron's did when they crashed into the Whomping Willow. Draco was clearly afraid, and he just leaned against a tree. That was a very bad choice in this forest. And Draco didn't even realize he got sap on the back of his robes and was stuck.

Harry rolled his eyes at that comment. "If you didn't notice, he was going to attack you if I wasn't there! Because you were so stubborn that you wouldn't lower your wand. Big lesson. Centaurs, don't like wizards. Why? Because they don't trust them, and they always stick there wands everywhere. And what did you do?" Harry said sarcastically.

Harry sighed. He took one last look at Draco, and turned to go. He slowly started to go in the right direction again.

Draco couldn't think of an answer. Well, he knew the answer Potter was looking for, but he wouldn't say it. Damned Potter and his saint heart. Even the beasts of the Forbidden Forest were his friends. At least he was talking now. Draco went to walk after him, but was stopped when his robes stuck fast to some sap on the tree. "Damn it, Potter!" He didn't know why he'd cursed at him, it just felt right. Blaming everything on Potter. He'd always done it and he figured it made up for all of the praise the "saint" was getting all of the time. In a foul mood, he shrugged off the robes and left them to rot with his useless wand.

Still shaken from the encounter, Draco kept close to Potter, practically stepping on his heels. It was definitely cold now, but he attested it to having left his robes back on the tree. "Why are we even looking for the stupid thing? it'd probably be happier living around here anyways."

Harry heard him him curse, and he resisted the urge to laugh at him. He must have realized that he got stuck to the tree. Harry turned to see that Draco was running to catch up to him, just leaving him robes there to catch up to him. Harry looked at Draco. He looked freezing cold. He wanted to offer his own robes, but he knew Draco wouldn't take them. He wasn't really that cold, he was used to the temperature from living under the stairs. Heating didn't get there, so he had to get used to the coldness. Harry's body was cold, but he didn't really feel it anymore. He guessed it was good for somethings.

"Because it might hurt some of the students if it decides to come out of the forest. Plus, it probably doesn't even belong to Hagrid, it's probably sent somewhere from someone for lesson plans," Harry said, hopping over the hole in the path. If you stepped on a certain part of the road there then you would get stuck in an waist deep hole. Ron did it once, so Harry remembered to hop over the spot.

"That doesn't mean you have to fetch it, it was that oaf's fault for thinking he could bring beasts on the grounds to teach us. Besides, you and your freak friends are the only students who go anywhere near this place." Draco was insulting him, sure, but his voice was shaky and he didn't really have any of his usual fire to back him up. He was paying enough attention that he hoped the hole and caught up to Potter again. This was ridiculous.

"What else is going to try and kill us here, Potter? I can't go anywhere with you without running into something that's trying to kill us. You're not blessed like they'd like to believe, Potter, you're cursed."

"Well he is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. So he would need some creatures to teach. And besides, me Ron and Hermione know the forest the best, so I had to go along. Other wise you would have met Firenze, and you would have been dead. Actually... You would have been dead before then because you would get lost. Whens the last time you went into here? When we saw Voldemort with the unicorn and you ran away screaming?" Harry asked, continuing to walk. He noticed the waver in Draco's voice. It was obvious, he was afraid and cold.

"Well ha ha, it isn't called the Forbidden Forest for nothing. There are creatures in here. And I know I'm not blessed, other wise my life would have been a lot better, and people would leave me alone for once!" Harry said, walking even faster. He was getting annoyed, and he had to watch his tongue. Harry took a deep breath, calming himself.

Draco stopped. It wasn't like he didn't remember his first time seeing Voldemort. His blood ran cold like it had then, he stopped bothering with trying to hide a shiver. He was cold, scared, humiliated, and completely at the mercy of whether or not Potter wanted to keep him alive. Potter could just leave him there, he could call the centaur back. Really he didn't even have to go to all that trouble. He could whip out his wand and kill him without any trouble at all and all Draco could do was beg. He didn't think he was capable of begging. He remembered that when he was younger he'd whined at the point of Granger's wand. It was the closest he'd gotten to begging and it was absolutely degrading.

"You shut your mouth, Potter. It's not like you were any better. You were so scared you couldn't even run. At least I had the sense to save my own skin!"

Harry looked at Draco before slowing his pace and walking slower. He hadn't been afraid when he first saw Voldemort. Well he had been, but not like Draco had been. If Draco had stayed there the extra few seconds... Then he would have saw Firenze save him. And Draco was at his mercy at this moment. Draco didn't have his wand, and he could easily kill him there on the spot. Or just leave him there. But he wasn't going to, no matter how much of a git this guy was. He couldn't have that guilt on him. He could deal with him, he wasn't that bad. Although he wondered what it would be like to hear Draco beg. Fourth year when Hermione was close to hexing him into oblivion all he did was close his eyes and whimper. He couldn't even get it out. But here they were, Draco wandless in the Forbidden Forest. He could easily do it.

"It doesn't take that much to run away, screaming. Voldemort couldn't even do anything on his own at that time. And you really aren't in any position right now to be making fun of me, are you. Here we are, deep in the forest, you probably weren't paying attention so you probably don't know how to get back, and you don't have a wand because you broke it by falling instead of just lowering it like you should have. And you are freezing cold because you were stupid enough to lean against a tree. So if you hate me so much, just turn and go back to the castle and get yourself killed, why should I care?" Harry said, turning and walking in the right way. There was a big ditch, and a fallen tree. Harry climbed on the fallen tree, getting across the ditch.

"It doesn't take much to fall on your arse and wait for death to take you either, Potter!" That was it, he wouldn't take this rubbish from that sod. Turning around, Draco started walking off in the direction they'd come from. It was stupid and he knew it, already he was being covered in goosebumps that told him he should just swallow his pride and follow Potter. He'd get lost. He'd get killed.

The trees were too tall, Draco couldn't see Hogwarts from where he was on the ground. He could accio his broom, he had no wand. He was tempted to just turn around and trudge after Potter, but he'd had enough humiliation for the night and that'd only make things worse. Potter knew he depended on him and that was something Draco couldn't settle for. It was the truth. Draco depended on Potter for everything, especially after the war. He'd saved him so many times and, if it weren't for Potter, he'd be sharing a cell with his father in Azkaban.

Harry bit his lip. He really shouldn't have said that, and now Draco was going to go and get himself killed. They had made some twisted and turns, and he knew that Draco was going to forget about that. Plus there were many other things in the forest, other than Firenze that could hurt him. "At least I didn't fall and break my wand." Harry muttered. Harry continued on, going very slow. He was worried. His heart was racing. Draco wasn't safe, not without him there. He didn't have a wand, and he didn't know what was in the forest and how to handle it. And Draco was going back into centaur territory. This wasn't good. But he did it on his own, and he couldn't really do anything about it right. Harry turned around, and looked at Draco. He was already so far away, but he could still see him. He was in danger though, and Hagrid sent him with him because he knew how to handle the creatures. Harry swallowed hard. Draco was probably going to get attacked. Harry turned back around, ready to go find the Re'em.

It had been ridiculously idiotic on Draco's part, he soon realized, to wander off without taking the lantern. Potter had a wand, he could cast lumos anytime he wanted, but Draco was soon wandering around in almost completely darkness. The trees were vague shapes of black and purple, he kept stumbling on roots he couldn't see. He'd fallen a couple of times. After a bit, he wondered why he hadn't sunk into the hole that he and Potter had jumped, he'd taken a wrong turn.

"Well," he said to break the eerie silence, "that's that. You're dead." He had a strong urge to just sit on an upturned root and wait there until he froze. Of course, it wasn't _that_ cold so the centaur would probably get to him first. He decided it'd be best if he just kept walking on. The forest had to end somewhere. While Draco walked, he muttered and hummed and whistled. It was worse if it was silent. "Shouldn't there at least be stupid crickets?" The silence was unnatural for a forest, but this wasn't an entirely natural forest anyways.

Harry looked back. It was silent, and he knew if Draco was in trouble he would run and scream, right? But they weren't that far into the forest when Voldemort was there, he knew where he was. Now they were deep inside, and they were suppose to stick together. Harry was pretty sure he knew where Draco was right now, considering he didn't hear a crack and thump. It meant Draco had taken a left instead of the right like he was suppose to. He could easily go after him, but he wasn't sure about it. It would just make him seem week. He heard faint sounds coming from Draco. It sounded like... notes? Was he humming and whistling? Was he trying to get somethings attention? He was just so stupid, although this was his second time in the forest. But he really didn't get it. He wasn't perfect, or lucky. He was going to get hurt. He was lightless, wandless, and because of that, helpless. He couldn't fight like a muggle, Harry was pretty sure of that. The creatures of the forest were strong. Harry sighed, and looked to where he was suppose to be going

It wasn't long before Draco knew something was wrong. The ground had taken on a spongy feeling and it was getting harder and harder for him to pull up his feet in some places. He ducked under a root and made his way through a small tunnel. The trees were getting to be ginormous, there were more and more roots above ground and Draco was feeling like the roots would suddenly move and close in on him.

Draco stopped humming as soon as the scuffling noises began. It wasn't the centaur, he'd been loud and had the gait of a horse. The noise Draco was hearing was relatively quiet if it had been on its own, however, it sounded as it thousands of tiny feet were scraping along the forest floor. Dancing even, as if they were barely touching the ground. He rested his hand on a root, pulling it up immediately when it didn't feel bark. Coating his hand was a large web of sorts.

Draco thought of going back, but he was sure that if he did he'd only take longer getting out of the forest. If he walked in one direction, he'd get out eventually. Trudging on, the scuffling became louder. He walked into a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him, hundreds of dog-sized spiders were hanging from the looming trees. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. A monster of a spider, maybe the size of a muggle car, crawled out of a hole in the ground. "Who dares walk on my father's ground?" That was it, he thought, he'd gone mad. The spider was talking to him. Draco couldn't help it, he screamed. He wanted to dignify it. Little kids screamed, men yelled, but even Draco couldn't deny that it was probably the least manly sound he could've made. Only this time, his legs were stuck to the spot, he couldn't find it in himself to move, only to stand and tremble before it. Wandless. _'Hell of a time to be wandless...'_

Harry's breathing got quicker as he argued with himself. He started to walk in the direction that Draco had walked away it, making sure to go the wrong way like Draco did. He was confused, where was the boy. He wasn't in his sight, and he couldn't hear the humming anymore. Oh my god was he dead? Harry started to run, he was getting worried. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?

Harry heard a scream, and he started to run faster. Think Harry think! Where did Draco go? He turned here, and went the wrong way... And continued walking... No... He didn't. No! Harry thought, running even faster. "Draco." Harry breathed out, running to save him. He wasn't sure what he could do, they used a muggle car to save them last time. Maybe it would come and save him like last time. He sure hoped so, because he may know more spells, but not as many as to kill them. "Don't hurt him!" Harry yelled, getting in front of Draco. Maybe he could call some snakes... Thats what they were afraid of right?

"Um...uh...I..sp-" Draco tried to speak, to justify his right to be afraid. Potter wasn't trembling, but it was perfectly alright for him too. It was. He could explain it. Potter had a wand! That worked. Now, if only he could tell him. His mouth wasn't moving, he couldn't move. He was stuck. Maybe not literally, but his brain had just shut down. Giant spiders did _not_ exist. This was completely mental.

Draco racked his brain for something to do. Anything to do. Something to say, but nothing was coming. Only fear. Fear was the only thing that existed. Fear and spiders. Big spiders. Spiders that apparently ate meat. They ate meat, didn't they? Why else would they be closing in? They were for dinner. Potter was the entree, Draco the meal, and whatever else they caught, the dessert.

Harry hoped that there were some snakes around here. Harry never want to face these guys again. They knew who he was, and everything, but this time... Just like the last Hagrid wasn't there to save them. Follow the spiders, follow the spiders... Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies? Harry remembered Ron saying. Harry wasn't trembling, but he was running off of adrenaline. Harry had his wand, and he was standing right in front of Draco. They had to go. Like now. The Re'em could live in the forest, they just had to get out before they killed him.

They were getting even closer in to him. come forth snakes, protect me and my friend from the spiders. Harry hissed, watching as some snakes came, scaring the spiders. Some were fighting, and some were trying to get to him and Draco. Harry grabbed Draco's hand without thinking about it and ran toward the exit. He made the twists and turns, ignoring how fast they were going. He was going as fast as he could, which he knew was to fast for Draco. But he was holding onto him, and he was running away from the few spiders that were following them. He shoot some spells behind them, running faster.

"Potter!" Draco gasped, running as fast as he could. He'd been shocked into being able to move, but it was still mechanical at best. He grasped Potter's hand tightly, fearing that if he let go he'd probably be eaten. The snakes had been luck. Thing about Potter was that, even though he was cursed, he had an impeccable amount of luck.

Draco's lungs were burning and there was a stitch in his side. If he hadn't been holding on to Potter he probably would've tried stopping for breath. It seemed like an awfully long time ago since he'd been sipping Pumpkin Juice over dinner. Better to keeping running than _become_ dinner.

Mostly he was focusing on not tripping and putting one foot in front of the rest. His legs were longer than Potter's, but Potter knew the forest and had spent many years running for his life like this. Draco was usually the one chasing or, more commonly, slinking around in the shadows. Every once and a while he'd turn back, always to see a herd of angry spiders. Why had Potter even bothered to save him again? He was always saving him, even though he hated him. Wouldn't it be better of for him if he just let Draco die?

Harry's lungs felt like they were on fire. But Harry kept running, twisting and turning through the forest. He couldn't believe how fast he was running, he couldn't believe he could go that fast. He was holding onto Draco tightly, making sure he didn't lose him. Harry kept running, holding onto Draco. He shot more spells back. Why did Draco have to go into the acromantula's lair? That was the worse place that he could have possibly gone. Yet, that had been exactly where he had gone. He had saved him way to many times for the way he gets treated by him. He was a git, yet he still was worried about him and saved him. He even made sure he wasn't dinner for the acromantulas.

"Where the heck is a Basilisk where you need one?" Harry muttered under his breath. He hissed some more while he was running, getting the attention of some snakes. They joined the battle, as Harry ran even faster. He wasn't sure where this energy was coming from, but he knew he had to get Draco out of there. No. He needed to get out of there. Yeah, that was it.

Draco could just barely see it, the edge of the forest. Safety. They could run to that oaf's hut if the spiders tried to follow them out of the forest. With a burst of hope, Draco ran faster, the roots were thinning and he didn't have to watch the ground as often. He was running at Potter's side now, but he didn't dare let go. If one of them fell behind he'd either be dead or wouldn't be able to live without feeling like a coward for letting Potter go. "There!" He panted, trying to encourage Potter to keep up the pace. What was the oaf thinking? Sending students into the forest. At night!

A couple of the spiders were gaining. The smaller ones that could move faster. One leapt from a root and landed itself on Draco's back. Squirming and trying to run at the same time wasn't easy and he couldn't let go of Potter now. "Run! Harry, faster!" He was sprinting as fast as he could, hoping that the rest weren't quite as fast as the one snapping at his neck. Draco felt blood roll down his check from when he'd turned his head to yell at Potter, he was sure his neck must be bleeding. It didn't matter, he couldn't feel it.

Harry could see the edge of the forest. He knew that they won't dare to go out of the forest, that's what saved them last time. He couldn't believe it, they were almost there. They were running side by side, but they were still holding onto each other. Neither wanted to let go. So close. He could see the light from the hut and they were almost there.

Harry ran even faster like Draco told him to, not letting go. He looked at him for a quick second, seeing some red. He saw the spiders on Draco's back. "Arania Exumai!" Harry cursed pointing to the spiders. He continued to shoot the curse while running. It saved them last time with Ron, it was saving them now. Harry swore that he heard Draco call him Harry. He shook it off. They were running for their lives, he probably just heard something. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand, running as fast as he could, shooting the spell back when he was sure he wasn't going to run into anything.

Even after they'd crossed the border of the forest and the field near Hagrid's hut Draco kept running. He ran until he tripped over one of Hagrid's pumpkins and then, for the longest time, lay on the ground panting for breath. He kept casting anxious looks over his shoulder and into the forest where the spiders lurked just behind the trees. He couldn't see them, it was too dark, but he knew they were there. A few minutes later, he pulled himself up to sit on a rather oversized pumpkin, his hand still firmly in Potter's grasp. Draco didn't even realize he hadn't let go, it was like a lifeline.

"What...was...that?" He gasped, still struggling with a nasty stitch in his side and an oncoming headache. Draco's legs felt like the pudding that Loony Lovegood never shut up about, his throat was burning in protest of his breathing.

They crossed the border of the forest, still holding onto each others hands like if they let go they would die. Most likely it was true, and if Draco got left behind he didn't have a wand. Harry was faster, and had a wand. He had the advantage, and could easily leave Draco behind and run even faster. Yet he didn't, and he just held Draco's hand tighter. Harry looked at the forest, seeing the outlines of the forest. He knew he had to go back in there, he needed to Re'em. But there was no way Draco was going back into there, he couldn't let him. As Draco sat on the pumpkin, Harry sat on the one next to him, them both panting and breathing heavily. Thank god they will go back to there lair, so I can go get it Harry thought, using his hand that wasn't holding Draco's to run his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.

"Acromantula... You... Went... In the... Lair... of the ... Acromantula... Meals, human flesh. Never... Thought I would... have to... escape... them again..." Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath. Harry wasn't really paying attention any more, he didn't even notice the Acromantulas were starting to give up and go back to there lair. He didn't notice that even though they were out of the forest, Draco was still gripping his hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Of...course...you...would've...been...there...before..." Draco dropped his head onto his lap, thoroughly exhausted, the adrenaline was wearing off. After a few more minutes, he'd caught his breath and was left feeling a bit sick. He wished he would've eaten less. "I-" Draco wasn't really thrilled about having to apologize, but this time it was necessary, wasn't it? He'd almost gotten them both killed. It wasn't something as small as a sneer or a practical joke or even a hex. "Sorry." It was pathetic and he wouldn't look Potter in the eyes, but it was the most he could manage without insulting him right afterwards. It felt odd and almost left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We're not... we're going back in there, aren't we?" There was hope in his voice that they could just leave the beast and tell Hagrid that they hadn't found it or, if that didn't work, tell the truth and get out of it.

"Second year... Damn, there was more than last time." Harry panted, finally getting his breath back. His adrenaline was wearing off, but he knew he still had to go back. He had to get the Re'em. Draco could go back to the room and get some sleep, but he was going to get that Re'em. Even if it took all night. He couldn't make Draco take those risks again, not after all he did tonight. "It's fine. You didn't know there was a lair there." Harry said quietly. Harry looked down, and Draco was still holding his hand. He didn't mind, but he was expecting him to have let go and yelled at him in disgust or something. Harry looked back at Draco, who looked exhausted. He was to, but he was going back.

Harry looked at Draco. There was hope in his voice, which he was pretty sure that he hadn't heard before. "You aren't. You are going to bed, or where ever else you want to. I'm going back inside, I have to get the Re'em so you don't get into trouble. I don't care if it takes all night." Harry said determined, looking toward the forest.

Nodding, Draco stood and took a step toward the forest. "It was my detention in the first place." He didn't know why he wasn't just letting Potter do it, it was probably that you didn't just go through something like almost being eaten by acromantulas and then go back to immediately hating the person who saved you. "It wasn't much further, was it?" He was sure it'd take another hour or so just to get there and then they had to manage to catch the beast, then another hour, maybe more when they had the extra weight, just to get back to Hagrid's.

'Why is Potter even going back to get it?' Draco didn't think about it for long, he knew the answer. 'Potter is just too good.'

"There is no way you are going back in there. You don't know where anything is, you don't know what to avoid, and _you don't have a wand_. It's to dangerous, I'll do it myself. You can go back to our dorm, and get some rest, or do your homework, go jump in the lake, or whatever else you want to do. You are exhausted, just go to bed. I'll take care of it myself, and Hagrid won't even have to know. But there is no way you are going back." Harry said, looking at Draco. Was he nuts? He almost got them eaten by Acromantulas! So why couldn't he just go back to the dorm and let him do it? It's not like Harry wasn't already used to the danger, and he wasn't going to put anyone in it, even if it was Draco. He wasn't even sure if it would still be in the same spot, it might take until morning. And Draco looked like he needed a good rest. Harry took a deep breath looking down. He didn't get it. _Why is Draco still holding my hand? Does he even realize he is doing it? He must, he's holding it like it's his lifeline. Why isn't he letting go though?_ Harry thought

Draco took another stubborn step towards the forest. _So now that I'm trying to do something good Potter won't let me? Does he honestly think that I'm going back after all of that? It's my fault and I'm going to fix it. He can't order me around like I'm some little child._

"Come on then. It's probably already run off with all that noise we made." He took another step forward, the distance forcing Potter's arm to extend. Draco knew he didn't have a wand, he didn't need Potter to point it out. He wasn't even sure when he could get a new one. _What did Weasley do that year he broke his?_ He _was_ exhausted, Potter should've been too, but maybe he'd just gotten used to years of not sleeping. Draco had always had the luxury of a restful sleep every night. Exhaustion aside, he felt like if he gave up now he'd just be admitting that Potter really was better than he.

Harry sighed, knowing that he lost. It looked like Draco was going to go with him, and he wasn't going to give up. He was to damn stubborn. Harry had to reach out for Draco to still be able to hold his hand. Draco was still holding tightly onto it. Why though? The spiders were gone, and they were out of the forest. And Draco was clearly afraid of the forest. So was he holding his hand because he thought he could protect him? Harry knew he should have been tired, but he wasn't. But Draco looked like he might pass out, or throw up, which ever came first. But he was still stubborn enough to tell him that he was going to go with.

Harry took a few steps toward the forest so he was side by side next to Draco, there held hands in between them. "Fine. But keep close, and try not to piss any more creatures off." Harry said, taking a deep breath before heading to the forest entrance again. If Draco was going to back down, now would be the time.

Draco chuckled and started to walk. "I'm about to be sick, Potter. I don't think I look like much of a threat." After a bit he asked, "Do you think they're waiting? The acromantulas, I mean." He was casting nervous glances around them and his ears were straining to hear every little sound. Draco wasn't really worried they'd walk into any danger with him following Potter so closely, but he wasn't sure that danger wouldn't find them.

He was feeling a bit better now that he was breathing normally and he'd given the panic a chance to die down. He figured he still looked a little green, but that was nothing to worry about when there was no one around to look down on him for it. _Why do Malfoys have to hide their feelings anyways?_ It was a question he'd asked himself a lot since the end of the war. Before it'd been something he'd just taken as a life rule that everyone should follow and was simply too under him to do so.

"If you are about to be sick, why do you insist on coming? You could easily just go to sleep while I took care of it. I won't have told anybody." Harry said quietly. They continued to walk, holding hands not as tight as before, but it was there. And every time there was noise or crunch in leaves Harry could feel Draco flinch slightly and squeeze tighter. But if he looked at his face he looked like he was trying to be super calm. Why bother hiding his feelings? He already saw him afraid, and they just ran for there lives from acromantulas. It wasn't like he didn't have a reason to be afraid. Harry wasn't afraid, and that might be part of the reason Draco wasn't acting like he was. Maybe, Harry didn't know.

Harry looked at Draco, then back to where they were going. "I really don't know. Last time I didn't come back. One of the reasons I didn't want you to come. It doesn't look like you could make another run for your life." Harry said continuing to walk in. _Why does he always hide his feelings? He doesn't really do a good job with his actions, but he does his face. Sorta like his father. Is it all Malfoys? Malfoy elder is always Draco do this and that. Draco seems afraid of him. So does everyone else. Why aren't I afraid...? So confusing..._ Harry thought.

Draco snuck a side glance a Potter and, seeing Potter looking at him, went back to staring at his feet while he walked. "I'm going because it's my job to. The only reason you're here is because I lack a wand. Besides," he sighed, "as much as I hate to admit it, I'd be lost and dead if you hadn't been there." Draco gulped, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. "Again."

They'd never spoken about the many times Potter had saved Draco or, even, the few that Draco had saved Potter. He could feel Potter's hand against his own now that he'd calmed down, but he wasn't reacting normally to it. It felt nice, really. Safe. Warm. Maybe it was just the forest. That was it. At least, Draco hoped that was it and, once they were through with this night, they could just pretend he'd never needed to hold Harry Potter's hand. He could just imagine the shame if anyone had found out. It'd make the papers. His mother would kill herself. No, she'd tell Father. Then kill herself and Father would kill him. After escaping Azkaban, of course.

"That's not true, it was my choice to come into here. I could have easily said no, and went to our dorm by now," Harry said, continuing to walk. He still heard crunches of the leaves, but it seemed Draco had calmed down. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest, and they were about a quarter inside. It was dark, and the lantern was burning out so it was dim. They went farther and farther in, Harry making sure they were going the right way. They were going to reach the pit soon, so he really needed to be careful. Harry looked around once again, making sure. Most of the trees looked the same, since they were just trees after all.

Harry meant to say watch out, but it didn't exactly come out that well. His voice was still a little hoarse from running so much and gasping for air. He pulled Draco to hard because he was about to step into the pit when Harry was looking around. Draco fell to the ground, letting go of Harry's hand. "Sorry, you were about to-" Harry said, nodding to the pit that was barely visible.

Draco had stopped paying attention, trying to reason with himself. He was trying to come up with an excuse for holding Potter's hand other than admitting he was still frightened of the damned forest. The light was growing dimmer and it took him a bit to realize that it was the lantern that was going out. Not a big deal he'd just use lumos...and it came back to not having a wand.

A few minutes later he felt a sharp tug on his arm. His foot tangled in something and he fell, letting go of Potter's hand to catch himself. He'd completely lost his balance and felt the sharp pains of a hard landing shooting up his hands, his arms, and up to his shoulders and back. Draco cast an angry glance up at Potter who probably couldn't even distinguish his face any more and worked to pull his leg out from what felt like some thick vines. The harder he tugged the more the vines tangled.

Getting frustrated, Draco turned and sat on the ground and yanked at his leg with both hands. Something wasn't right. Vines had wound their way around his wrists and were quickly sliding around his waist, up his chest, getting closer to his neck. With a startled gasp, he yanked harder. Draco gave up on freeing his legs and tried to worm his way onto his stomach again so that he could push up. The most he struggled the tighter the vines wound themselves. He felt like he was being strangled. "He-hey H-Har-ry..." Where had Potter gone? He hadn't gone ahead, had he?

Harry continued to walk, when he realized that Draco hadn't gotten up and was still on the ground. Harry got confused, why wasn't he getting up? He swore that he hadn't pushed him that hard. Harry walked back, and he heard Draco's voice from under the vines. "Shit." Harry cursed under his breath. He had also dropped his wand in surprise, which really wasn't helping the case. Harry leaned down, really trying to find his wand, while trying to remember what Draco was in. _Shit shit shit, what the hell is he in...? Damn. I've seen his before, what is it... Devil... Devil's Snare! Now what didn't it like again? It likes dark and damp, which is the forest and..._ Harry thought. Harry tried to remember the rest. Then he remembered he faced it getting the stone. Relaxing helped! "Draco, stop moving completely. Relax, please" Harry ordered, the last part coming out a little desperate. He was searching for his wand the best he could, but it was hard finding it in the sticks he was in.

Draco was finding it harder and harder to breath. Stop moving?! Potter had gone completely off his rocker. Which is what he'd been saying every time anything bad had happened to him ever since they'd entered the forest. _Can I trust him? He could let me die now and it wouldn't be his fault. Not really._ After all they'd been through in the past few hours, it was still hard to undo seven years worth of distrust and hatred. Draco could see all of the glares and hear all of the arguments now, but he could also see all of the times Potter had saved him and feel the warm pressure of Potter's palm against his own. He hadn't been raised to trust. He hadn't been raised to believe in anyone, not even himself, but what choice did he have?

It took another precious few minutes before Draco began relaxing every panicked muscle in his body. The vines were cutting into his already dry throat and winding, uncomfortably tight, around his body. "H-ha-rry, n-now would...b-be a..." He could barely speak, there wasn't enough air, "Good...time..." If Potter was going to do something, Draco wished he'd get it over with, be it killing him or freeing him. Draco didn't fancy slowly suffocating in this hell of a forest.

Harry was starting to panic, he couldn't find his damn wand. It was in a middle of a bunch of sticks, and he knew how Draco felt. He was searching as fast as he could, not even looking at him to see if he followed his orders to stop moving. He knew he didn't have much time, and Draco would be dead if he didn't do what he said. He couldn't let him die, he just couldn't. Not that on his conscious, and all they had been through with this forest. Not now, he was going to live. Draco was going to live, Harry was going to make sure of it. But where was his damn wand? Why did he have to drop it. He was nervous, but he forced himself to stay calm for Draco. If he panicked then Draco would. He couldn't have that."Wand, wand, wand," Harry murmured under his breath.

Harry found it as Draco started speaking in desperation. "Think of something happy, something that relaxes you. And close your eyes." Harry said to Draco, grabbing his wand. He pointed it to Draco, and quickly said, "_lumos herem_!" Sunlight shot out of his wand almost hurting Harry's eyes, but he forced himself to continue to use it.

Draco slowly shut his eyes. He was getting tired and, besides, that was supposed to relax you, right? Did it matter? If Potter didn't get him out, it really wouldn't be too big of a deal. He was tired and the vines were kind of like a blanket. He couldn't feel much anymore so he didn't think he was hurt. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Maybe it was just his old nightmare of Voldemort. Yeah, that sounded right. The vines wove their way around his head. He was pretty sure he was completely covered. How nice of the forest to tuck him in.

"Think of something happy." He was, wasn't he? The silence was happy. No, that was wrong, it wasn't silent. There were hurried scraping noises from outside the vine-wall. Potter was making a hell of a racket. He wanted to tell him to shut up, but his mouth wasn't working right. Nothing was working right. That should worry him, right?

A bright light invaded his blanket of darkness and he remembered why everything had felt so wrong. He'd been dying. Willingly. Was his life really that terrible that he'd take the "peace" of death so easily? Draco hoped it'd just been the lack of oxygen to his brain. Now that he was starting to sit up and gasp for breath, the thought of dying was repulsive. "What...the...hell...Harry..." He strung a string of curse in between gasping and coughing fits. He didn't care that he choked on his spit as often as he gulped down fresh air.

Harry held the spell until he was sure that he was fine. He had to make sure he was fine. Harry forced himself to continue to stand, he had to. For Draco. Plus he had to get the Re'em, which was way more than it was worth. He had to get it, then get out of there. Then get like an hours sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good nights sleep, he wasn't sure there was a time without a potion. He really couldn't take it much longer, but he had to, just a little longer. Then he could go to bed, and sleep although waking up like he didn't sleep at all. He really didn't know why, he just couldn't. And the spell... It really sucked the strength out of him.

As soon as he stopped the spell, Harry fell to his knees, his head down. His hair was in his face, but he was to tired to move it. Maybe if he rested for a second... He heard Draco, but he was way to tired to reply. He noticed he called him Harry, but he couldn't say anything. Harry put his hands in his lap, trying to hold himself up. He had to hold on, just a little longer. He was fine... No, he wasn't. He was tired both physically and mentally, but Harry was pushing it. He had to fight it, he had to do it for Draco, and for everyone else. But the damn act on...

Draco fell backwards again, figuring the plant was dead. He was just too exhausted to keep his head up right then. Several minutes had passed before he'd caught his breath and was propping himself up on an elbow. A few more minutes and he sat up, taking in his surroundings in the darkness. It seemed even darker now that the spell had gone. Potter was looking defeated and, for the first time, Draco wondered just exactly how tired Potter really was. He knew he must be tired, he'd gone through the same things as Draco, but had he been tired before all of this? He never looked it.

Afraid to do anything, but afraid doing nothing would be worse, Draco rested a hesitant hand on Potter's shoulder. "Ha-Potter, you alright?" He double-checked his voice in his mind, making sure it hadn't come out mockingly like usual. No, it'd been concerned. He was fairly sure of it.

_Must not pass out, I can't, but so tired, can't... Not... to hard... Come on Harry, you can do it. Just stand up. It's not that hard, come on. Malfoy needs you. Your protecting him, and everyone else just like always. Put your act back on. Fake smile, must put fake smile back on. Can't let Draco worry, he's been through enough today. Oh god, come on. You can do it. Just get the Re'em and get to bed. But that never helps. When was the last time I got some real sleep...? So tired... Exhausted. Come on, act. You have to_ thoughts like this swam around in Harry's head, trying to get him to get up. He had to, everyone expected it. He had to. That's what everyone expected, and he had to do it. Right? But he was so tired, exhausted.

Harry tried to lift his head, but it felt so heavily. Draco sounded concerned, and he couldn't have that. He was suppose to be the unbreakable hero. Not weak, strong. Able to handle everything. "F-Fi-ne." Harry tried to get up, falling back down. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Come on. Need some energy. Damn, to hard...

Draco stood, taking a second to stretch his aching body. He never really stretched in the sense of flailing about. He simply contracted the muscles for a bit and then let them relax again. That way, he didn't look stupid and he didn't hit anyone with outstretched arms.

Bending down, Draco grabbed Potter's arm and slung it around his shoulders. After wrapping his free arm under Potter's armpit, he pulled him up into a slouched standing position. "Look, it's not worth it. Come on." Draco wasn't sure he could do this. Potter was always a bit shorter than Draco, but he was stockier and had more muscle. He weighed more and Draco was tired. _Just have to make it to that giant's hut. He'll understand. At least, for Potter._

Dragging Potter along, Draco tried to ask him for directions every now and then. He thought he was headed in the right direction and there wasn't any spider's webs about. _That oaf will think I've gone and done this to Potter._

Harry couldn't really understand much of what was happening, it was just to much. His thoughts were yelling at him to get over it and just continue, and the other part was saying to just pass out and get some sleep. He couldn't do it, either option was just to hard. He believed that he could just make it through, he had to. Harry used some of his last strength to get himself up, trying to get himself to take his weight. He was tired, but he wasn't going to let him do this. He could walk there by himself... Right? Harry was letting Draco take some of his weight, Draco was taller than him, but seemed weaker. Harry opened his eyes, trying not to pass out. One foot after the other, they kept going, Harry pretty much sleep walking. Harry tried to keep them going in the right way, since they didn't go in as deep as before there wasn't much turns. But why was Draco doing this? Was it just to pay debt, or did he care? Harry was so tired, he couldn't really think. _Come on Harry, it's just a little walk. You have energy. Just think you took a potion, and your body would react like you did. You have energy, just perk up, and take it like you always do. Live up to the expectations._"C-Can-n't..." Harry murmured, as they were 3/4 back to Hagrid's hut.

Draco groaned, Potter had dropped like dead weight, pulling on his shoulder. _It's not much further, right?I could just...maybe..._ Setting Potter down for a second, Draco draped Potter's arm back around his shoulders and wrapped his own arms around Potter's back and under his knees. _Hell, what does he eat?_ With a little bit of a struggle, Draco lifted Potter and started walking as fast as he could with the extra weight. His arms were aching, he'd never had to lift things before, especially not people.

Thankfully, he could see the vague outline of the fields. The sun should be rising soon, he could just barely make out the steadily brightening blues of a sunrise in the making. They'd been out for hours. He made a mental note never to go into the forest ever again, especially not with Potter.

When he reached Hagrid's hut, he hesitated. He settled for knocking slightly with his head. If he put Potter down now, he didn't think he'd be able to pick him back up.

AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! I know, I'm evil aren't I? So, is Harry alright? Does Draco care? Poor Draco, always getting into trouble. Please review, it'll make me happy and I'll maybe post faster!


	6. Chapter Five (Nightmares)

So sorry about the wait! And were there line divders in the last one? Sorry if there weren't, they seem to disappear! Anyway, in the honor of the new follower, here is Chapter Five!

Rosie: Review... Please? I completely jump up and down when I see followers and favorites, but reviews? I want themmmmmmmm

Warnings: There is mentions, well a lot of mentions of child abuse in the chapter. I might have to move the rating up to M, if someone tells me to, but I dunno. Anyway, WARNING OF BADNESS AHEAD

Also, sorry for a little OOC, but we did warn you in the first chapter, didn't we?

* * *

Harry tried really hard to make it, but after arguing with his body for a long time, he gave up. He fell against Draco, unable to control himself anymore. He was to tired, mentally and physically. He just couldn't do it anymore, not that anyone understood that. They couldn't even see through his fake smile. He just couldn't do it, and not one person understood. He had been going to the hospital wing more and more without telling anyone, trying to get himself better. He tried, and he even stole some potions that Snape made before he died, and some that Slughorn already made. Pepper-up potions, and energy potions, and dreamless sleep potions. Driving him crazy from going from full of energy to exhausted, trying to control his magic without getting tired... But it was all to much, the sunlight charm pulled the rest of his energy right out of him. That and worrying about Draco. Harry relaxed against Draco's warm chest, his body making him cling onto Draco because he was holding him. He wasn't thinking about it, his body was telling him to get up and get over it, but he couldn't. It was just to much.

Hagrid opened the door, seeing Draco holding Harry. Draco looked exhausted, and Harry was passed out in his arms. Draco looked very concerned, and a little... was that hesitance? Hagrid took Harry from Draco's arms, who looked like he might drop him at any moment. Harry was light weight for him. He needed an explanation, but now was not the time. Both the boys looked like they needed a check up. "Come with me Draco." Hagrid said, nodding him out of the hut toward the castle and the hospital wing.

* * *

Biting back a sigh of relief and a groan of impatience of having to walk again, Draco followed the giant, no Hagrid, to the hospital wing. He'd really have to work on calling Hagrid by his name, he'd owe him after this one. Draco didn't think he could've made it any further with Potter's extra weight. The time passed so slowly in Draco's mind, he was almost convinced that they weren't walking.

With Potter's extra warmth gone, Draco shivered a bit. It'd been a long time since he'd tore out of his sap-covered robes and snapped his wand in two. He was soaked through with the moist early morning air and his own sweat, it was disgusting and just made the slight breeze chill him even more. "Hagrid..." He began as they walked, "I didn't...Potter, I mean... it wasn't..." He wasn't sure if it was even worth trying to explain to him that he hadn't been the cause of Potter's frailty. He didn't know what was wrong.

* * *

They walked slowly to the hospital wing, mostly in silence. Hagrid didn't like Draco much because of how he treated him, and he knew Draco didn't like him. So it was both ways. But they were both going to the same place to help the same person. Hagrid didn't even know what to say to Draco. What the hell did he do to Harry? But it was clear that they had been through a lot in the last couple hours, but it seemed like Harry had more going on. After all, Draco seemed tired, but Harry was passed out. He wasn't even moving that much, just clinging onto the person holding him. But that was done without thinking. Harry's mind was going a million miles a second, fighting. But he couldn't do it anyway, so his body stayed pasted out. After all of that, he couldn't deal with it anymore.

"You can start by telling me what happened." Hagrid said, walking through the halls with him. "It's clear that you don't know whats wrong with him, it's on your face and your actions."

* * *

"I guess...well I didn't hurt him, not really. It was my fault." He bit his tongue, hard, it was terrible saying that. He didn't care what any noble Gryffindor said about that "good" feeling you get when you admit you're wrong, as far as he was concerned it didn't exist. "We were arguing and I walked off. No," he retraced his thoughts, "that's wrong. First we ran into a centaur and I fell on my wand." He didn't think Hagrid would laugh. Students would, but he Hagrid really didn't seem the type. "Then the acromantulas. We ran to your pumpkin patch, but we still had to get the Re'em. Potter wanted to send me back, but it was my job and I wasn't going to let him takke all the glory again so I went too. The lantern was dying and he tried to jerk me over a hole or something," He left out that they were already holding hands, "and I guess I fell into a plant. Tried to kill me. Potter cast a spell and then just... well, this." He gestured frantically at Potter's limp body. "I don't know."

* * *

Hagrid nodded to each thing that happened. It looked like Harry overloaded himself somehow, he would never pass out over something simple. Harry was a fighter, so it had to be bad. What the heck was wrong, he knew Draco won't know. They continued to walk through the hallways without another word for awhile. "Thanks. For not letting him go alone. I would have, but Harry said he didn't want to 'cause me any trouble.'" Hagrid said quietly, going into the hospital. He laid Harry on one of the beds, and got the nurse. She wasn't surprised to see him there, he came often enough. But she could see it was more this time. Harry always came by himself now, and this time Hagrid was there, and so was Draco. "Draco, tell the nurse what happened, then you can go. After she checks you out to of course." Hagrid said. Harry heard there voices in his sleep, but he couldn't really move that much, his body parts felt like lead. He couldn't even really flutter his eyelashes, and he really couldn't open them. Harry gave up, and just listened to Draco's voice telling the nurse to what had happened.

* * *

Draco went over the story again with the nurse, leaving out the bit about breaking his wand. It wasn't any of her business. He did, however, notice the flicker of exasperation on her face when she saw Potter. _Does he come here often?_He let the nurse look him over and fix the injuries he'd gotten, most of it was just a few scrapes from falling or running into branches, she couldn't do anything about the terrible bruising he'd gotten from the vines. He was lightly pushed toward the door, but he hesitated there, watching the nurse look over Potter. It wouldn't do to leave him now, would it? How was he supposed to know if he'd be alright? He'd just collapsed. He'd never seen anyone collapse like that before when, minutes before, they'd been healthy enough to outrun acromantulas and cast strong spells.

"Umm.." Draco took a few steps toward the bed where they'd laid Potter down. He didn't know how to ask if he could stay. After another minute of being ignored, he just pulled a chair over and sat down to watch. Even if he wasn't sure what he was watching for.

* * *

She looked over everything, and fixed what she could on Draco. She nudged him to the door, expecting him to leave. The Potter-Malfoy rivalry thing was known through out the castle, and everyone knew they didn't get along. After all, some of the reasons Harry came here was because of all Draco and his Slytherin friends do. He had came there a lot over the years, and she really wanted to know when he was going to stop thinking about others so much and take care of himself. She looked over Harry, doing the best she could to heal him. Once she taken the glamour spells off of him, she gasped quietly. Harry had big bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in who knows how long. He looked so tired, but he had been acting so full of energy around the castle. Like this was the place were he broke down and didn't have to act. She didn't get it.

She did the best she could, but right now what he needed was rest. And maybe someone who he could tell this to, it was obvious he didn't want to tell anyone. Tell everyone that he didn't like when they acted like that, and that he hated to act like that. She took care of her other patients, thinking about Harry. He needed to learn to take care of himself.

Harry kept on trying to fight to wake up, but he couldn't do it. His eyes felt like lead, although he could tell he wasn't in the forest anymore. And he wasn't being moved. Harry gave up and laid there unsure of how long.

* * *

The nurse muttered a spell and Draco was shocked to see the change in Potter. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked sickly pale._ How long has he been like this?_Involuntarily, Draco lifted a hand and brushed away the careless hairs the nurse had let lie in his face.

After an hour or two, Draco dropped his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he slept without a single nightmare, his head resting against Potter's side.

It was late afternoon the next day before he woke up. He felt groggy and sore, but otherwise well rested. Draco glanced up and saw that Potter was still asleep, hopefully getting some good sleep. He'd have to keep an eye on him after this, who knew how long he'd been going on like this?

* * *

Harry fell into a sleep, feeling someone brush his hair out of his face. He relaxed, realizing that he was safe. He knew he was laying down somewhere, but he had no clue where. He was guessing either their dorm or the hospital wing, he wasn't sure which. He was deep asleep, but he could tell something warm was by his side, and he was guessing someones hand.

Harry in the evening of the next day, his eyes still closed. He tried to open his eyes, but it was really hard. He keep trying, he needed to try harder. Didn't he always? Harry fluttered his eyelashes, trying to open them.

* * *

"It's fine, Potter. You can sleep." He didn't know if Potter could hear him, but at least he was beginning to stir again. "You're in the hospital wing." _Would that calm him or make him worse?_ "I suppose you'll be fine, but you look a frightful mess, Potter." He sat up and stretched, looking around for the nurse. "Umm, need water?"

* * *

_Hospital wing... Damn, she took my spell off. I must look worse than before, and that is really saying something. I have to get up, I'm strong. I have to get up. Show everyone I'm fine. Other wise they'll be even worse when I should return. I can put my act up, I have for who knows how long. I have to. Besides he's next to me, and he doesn't really care, but he still seems concerned... Wait, how long was I out? Why did he stay?_ Harry thought, still fighting the common sense to just stop trying. Harry finally broke the will, getting his eyes open half way. He winced at the sight of the white room, it really hurt his eyes after seeing nothing but black for a long time. Harry swallowed hearing Draco's voice. He really wasn't sure if he could trust his voice, and his body was barely working. Harry hummed a yes, unable to do anything else. He was trying to move his arms, trying to sit up. He had to be strong, and get out of there.

* * *

Draco stood and out his hands on Potter's shoulders, keeping him from sitting up. "Don't be daft, Potter. You're not going anywhere." After he was sure he'd not try and walk, he went over to the cabinets and rummaged around for something to give him. Finding a short medicine cup, he filled it with water from the sink and went back over to the bedside. Draco held Potter's head up and tipped the cup to his,mouth. "Here, don't choke."

There was a slight crease in his brow, Draco figured he was just in pain, he shouldn't worry about how he looked. He rested his hand on Potter's arm,just in case he tried to sit up again.

* * *

Harry was to weak to fight Draco holding him from getting up, and he could only open his eyes half way open, there wasn't any choice in it. He had will power, but he didn't have any real power. It just didn't work. Harry gave up, letting him get him something to drink. He drank the water, slowly so he didn't choke. It burned slightly when it went down his throat, but soothed it also. It was a strange feeling, but he only got it when he had been here a couple days and he hadn't drank anything... Wait, what day was it? Draco's clothes were wrinkled, so it must have been at least overnight... And dark outside. How long had it been?

Harry got used to the light, able to open his eyes a little more. Harry tried to talk, but it came out all raspy. He tried again after clearing it. "Thanks." Harry managed, his voice raw and husky, because of how little he had to drink. It felt weird talking again, but he wasn't able to say much.

* * *

"More?" It was different, not only talking to Potter in a kind tone, but taking care of him as well. Draco wasn't sure he was alright with it, but he owed Potter at least this much. When he came back with another cup, Potter had opened his eyes and was talking. He sounded awful. "S'fine." _Don't thank me..._ Draco sat back down and pulled the blanket back up over Potter from where it'd fallen down as he'd tried to get up. "Are you feeling any better?"

* * *

Harry took the cup, swallowing that one as well. He wasn't really sure why Draco was helping him, nor why he was still here. Had he ever left? He probably missed tons of classes, and it was all his fault. Damn, why was everything his fault? It was stupid, but it was. If Harry would have argued with Draco like he usually did, then they wouldn't be in this mess. And he could have just continued to act. He must be a good one, because no one ever realized something was wrong, he was acting different, but it didn't seem like people cared. They cared about there hero, the chosen one, not Harry Potter. He was just another nobody, that's what he thought. He was to busy to take care of others to take care of himself. Who would care if he died? They would care about the savoir, not him.

Harry closed his eyes again as Draco pulled the blanket back up. He really did sound concerned. He had to lie, he couldn't let him worry. He felt horrible, and he looked the part. He felt like he was going to be sick, that is if there was anything left in his stomach. He hadn't had a real meal in... Who knows long. He just pushed it around his plate, and didn't eat it. "I'm fine." Harry lied, his voice the same as it was before, but it didn't hurt as much as before.

* * *

"That's a load of bull if I ever heard one. You're bedridden in the hospital wing. Can you even hear yourself?" He didn't wait for an answer "You sound like hell, Potter, and look even worse." Draco brushed his messy hair back again. "Are you ever going to do anything with this animal on your head?" He didn't expect an answer and the bangs stubbornly fell in his face again. Draco got another cup full and set it on the bedside table, pouring a cup for himself as well. He drank a few glasses, easing his own sore throat before he sat back down beside Potter. He'd caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his clothes wrinkled and stained, his hair streaked with dirt, his face ruddy from falling so often, and the bruises... He'd get hell for this.

"The nurse hasn't been back since I've been awake, your papers say you're not supposed to leave the bed. Are you hungry? There are some crackers... she might bring you something later, but you're looking a little green."

* * *

Harry looked at Draco. He really did look concerned, and from the way he looked he really did care. He didn't think he would ever get to see Draco messy, yet here he was, clothes strained and wrinkled, dirt in his hair which lost it's gel, and he looked so dirty. He didn't look like he left his side the whole time, not even to eat or take a shower. He wasn't even sure how long he was out, but he was guessing around a day. Plenty of time for Draco to give up and just go back to the room. Yet here he was.

What was he suppose to say to Draco? He was starving, he hadn't eaten anything real in days. But he didn't feel like it, he could be doing better things. Harry slowly moved his arms to see if he could get up, but Draco was still holding him down. Damn.

"I'm fine." Harry repeated, his voice still bad, and his stomach growling in disagreement. He ignored it, taking his water from the table and taking little sips while his body wanted to down the whole thing.

* * *

Ignoring him, Draco went back to the cabinet and came back with a packet on saltines. He set them on the table, figuring that Potter would probably eat them all when he wasn't looking. Stubborn git. "Well, if you're fine, you'd best get some more sleep."

Draco didn't know why he hadn't left yet. He'd done his job of making sure he'd be alright, hadn't he? He was disappointing that no one had come to check the hospital after he'd been gone a day, not even Pansy. He shook it off, they were probably just busy. It'd only been a day...

When the nurse checked in later that day, he gave her a brief report and she'd taken care of some more medical things involving Potter's health that he didn't understand He was given vitamins for himself and ...Potter to take and was advised to go back to class. Well, ordered, but he acted as if he hadn't heard.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes again because the light was starting to hurt his eyes again. She heard the nurse talking to Draco, and heard her give him things. Harry fell asleep, even though his stomach was telling him to stay awake and eat. His mind was telling him that he was making a fool of himself in front of Draco, and that he should get out of there. But he couldn't, right now he was weak and vulnerable no matter how much his mind told him he was strong and to get out of bed.

Harry woke up a little later, and saw that Draco was still there. The nurse came over and gave him some more water, which he took and drank. She started running tests, and he was a little surprised by the results. She had seen this before, but no wonder he passed out. Pepper-ups, dreamless drought, taking both would make anyone's body like that. And since he didn't do it correctly, and took to much because the potions weren't meant for everyday, his body was like that. But he was a little better now he got rest, although he was still in pain, and still was hungry although refusing to eat. She shook her head, a little sad at how many times Harry ends up in the wing. She took care of him like her son, but he was here way to often. The nurse handed him the crackers that Draco took out for him, and gave him a stern look. "Eat. And try to get better so you can go a couple weeks without coming here. You need me and just call or something." The nurse said, going to the other people in there.

Harry looked at the crackers. Maybe just one, to make her happy. Harry sighed, nibbling on one of them.

* * *

Draco let Potter rest a while, but the question was nagging at him. "Potter, why've you been taking all those potions? That's awful for you" he should know, potions was his best subject. The potions were hard to make and were only used in dire circumstances. "And where were you getting them? Quite frankly, you're no good with potions, Potter."

Where was Pansy with his homework? He had top marks in almost every class, but he' still fall behind if this kept up. He wouldn't leave, not until Potter could. Even if he had to stay in the dorm, he wouldn't leave until he left the hospital wing at least.

* * *

Harry looked at Draco when he heard his voice. He cared? And there was no way he was going to tell him he had been taking them from the potions master. No way. Draco knew he was hopeless with potions, so he couldn't say he made them. It looked like he was trapped in a corner with that. He blushed slightly when he asked where he was getting them. He looked away, hoping he didn't really give it away. " 'S the only way." Harry said, clearing his voice in between the words. It still hurt, but not as much. He really wasn't sure how long he was going to be here, and it looked like he might be here the night again. It didn't look like the nurse was going to let him out until tomorrow, and someone would have to take him out in the morning because she's always worried about him. And this time it looked like he just pushed himself to hard.

Harry swallowed, looking the other way. He couldn't make Draco's eyes anymore, not without showing him that he stole the potions. Well Slughorn gave it to him the first few times, but he ended up just taking the rest. He couldn't help it, he was going to over load and pass out.

* * *

Potter." Draco sighed, exasperated, there was only one place where he _could_ get the potions. "Harry, come on. What's going on?" _Not that I care, just, if I'm going to be here, I might as well know why..._

* * *

Harry really wasn't sure what he could do. He wanted to tell Draco, hoping that he would understand just how tired he was, and about the nightmares he got without the potion, and how he woke up like he never went to sleep in the first place. How he put the spell so he looked fine, and acted fine although he was just so tired. And while that was happening he was getting attention nonxstop, and it was just really getting to him. And they acted like they cared and they knew him, yet they didn't. They didn't know a thing. Ron and Hermione tried to help and tried to know him, but after the war and everything that happened he ended up shutting them out, along with everyone else. The potions just helped him live, and make it to the next day. He can laugh and smile with his friends, but its fake. But not one person realizes that.

Harry was a little surprised by the use of his first name, but he didn't let it show. It was probably just because he was hurt. The other times it was just because he was hurt or afraid, right? "Do you really care?"

* * *

"Do you think I'd be wasting my time asking if I didn't?" It was as close as he'd get to admitting that he did care, just a little, for the moment. He wasn't sure when he started caring. Maybe he always did. After all, he was the one who'd asked Potter to be his friend all that time ago. He'd just been trying to impress him... Weasly really _was_beneath him...Still was...maybe. Draco didn't think much of himself anymore when he was alone. He had so much power around others, but alone... he was lost, trying to distinguish himself from his father.

"I won't believe for a second that you made them and I know where they came from. So, why?"

* * *

Harry knew it was probably true, and why would he even ask if he didn't care? He would have gone if he didn't. Maybe even as soon as he got here. Maybe even leave him in the forest. Or just dump him on Hagrid. He didn't thinking that Draco care, yet right now it was different. He wasn't really sure he could make it through the whole thing right now, but Draco really seemed like he wanted to know. But his voice was raw, and still hoarse. But he was going to try. He wanted to make everyone happy, and that meant Draco also. So he was stuck. Besides, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon, he was stuck in a bed, Draco and the nurse making him stay.

Harry blushed when Draco said he knew where they came from. Draco knew he stole them. Great... "Because I couldn't sleep without getting nightmares, so I took the sleeping potion. It made me sleep, but it made me wake up like I never went to sleep. So I needed the Pepper-up potion..." Harry said, not telling Draco the whole story.

* * *

"Everyone has the nightmares, Potter. Everyone who was _really_there, I mean." He hoped that that made sense. Plenty of people had fought, but only a few had truly known what that war was like. Potter was the one who knew best of all, probably. He'd been in it since he was born. "Those aren't going to fix you." Draco decided that pushing him for more information wouldn't help anyone, he'd already said enough. After all, they'd been mortal enemies just that morning. He couldn't remember a night since the war that he'd gone to bed and woken without any problems. It wasn't a great way to get rest, but it was all he could hope for until the nightmares stopped. "Look, if-" He didn't know whether or not he'd be offending him, but it wouldn't be the first time. "If you need to leave a lamp on, it's fine."

Draco couldn't understand why he needed a pepper-up potion. Sure, the sleeping draught tired you out and taking it over and over for a long period of time would result in poor health, but why would he need to take something that strong to counteract it? "Potter, you know...the Pepper-up potion is pretty strong... Couldn't you just settle for coffee? Or a muggle energy drink?"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, shaking his head. He looked back at him, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He really didn't get it, no one did. They weren't normal nightmares, and he still had the scar burning him, reminding him. All the nightmares from the war, and all his childhood memories, all the times getting beaten up, all the things he ended up breaking, all of it. For some reason the nightmares brought all that pain back, and all at once. He had been casting a silencing charm on himself so he would stop waking others up by screaming himself awake, sometimes begging and crying in his sleep to his bullies who swore was going to kill him. So what else was knew? People wanted him dead, others didn't want there savior to die. But who cared about Harry Potter? If he wasn't the chosen one he didn't think anyone could. "You don't get it, but it's fine."

"Tried that. I needed something strong. Not really sure when was the last time I slept without a nightmare or potion..." Harry said, muttering the last sentence. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me." Harry lied. He was in pain, and looked horrible. People needed to worry, but he hated people who worried over him. He was pretty sure they really didn't care.

* * *

"What don't I get then?" Draco wasn't sure Potter would answer at all, or if he had an answer even. "Someone who drugs themselves to sleep and then takes more just to live isn't fine. Your little friends might be stupid enough to believe that you are, but I'm not. I hate your guts, remember? I can see, easily, when you're suffering, I've been looking for it for seven years." But, oddly enough, he wasn't happy about it. Potter was destroying himself, no work needed on Draco's end, but it didn't make him happy. He actually felt a bit sick.

"You can't be happy like this, can you?" Draco wondered if he ever thought of himself. The "saint" Potter ting had always been a bit of a joke to him, but, now, it seemed serious. What if he really was so good that he didn't give a damn about himself if others were happy?

* * *

Harry bit the inside of his lip softly. He wasn't going to explain this to Draco, that would mean telling him about his aunt and uncle. And no one knew about them, except Ron and Hermione. He could go with the plain, I've been through a lot, but Draco wouldn't understand that! He just couldn't do it, it was so hard. And when his mind was on it, it was even worse. He was tired of it, he was tired of having to take the potions so he didn't pass out or so he would pass out. It was really bad for his health, and he knew it. But he was just trying to make it through. It was barely seventh year, yet he was just trying to make it through. Yeah everyone had nightmares, but he was the one who had to kill him. Who was bullied. Who had gone through a lot. Who lost his parents. "I've been through a lot more than people think and know about. But I'm not going to tell you about that." Harry said.

"Congrats, you caught me. No I'm not happy, and it is an act. But it gets me by. And it makes others happy so..."

* * *

"Who cares if others are happy and you're not?" Draco made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. "Honestly, Potter. Get your priorities straightened out." He paced for a bit, but got tired quickly and had to sit back down. "So you saved the world, but do you even know why you did it? Do you know what you're going to do now? Do you even know how to care for yourself anymore?" He shook his head. "No, don't answer that. I _know_you don't. You wouldn't be here if you did." He shoved another cracker at Potter, a frustrated look on his face. "Eat."

Draco couldn't believe it. Potter was selfless and that was good, but not good when it gets down to not giving a damn about yourself. "The problem with you, Potter, is that you care too damn much."

* * *

Harry looked at him. Maybe he really did care, he had never seen him like this before. He wasn't making fun of him, and he was actually caring. It was nice, although he wished he would call him Harry again. It was nice when he did, it was much better than when he called him Potter. It made him think he really did care about him. But he knew Draco wouldn't do that, and he wasn't going to call Draco, Draco without him telling him to. It was rude, at least he was pretty sure it was. He still wasn't sure. Besides, even though Draco cared, didn't he still hate his guts? He didn't get it. "I did it because no one else could, and everyone expected me to. And now I'm just trying to make it through my seventh year at Hogwarts." Harry said. He ignored the last question, considering Draco already said that he didn't. He caught the cracker, and looked at it. Draco really did look frustrated, although he wasn't sure if it was him, or he was frustrated that he wasn't taking care. He didn't know.

Harry nibbled on the cracker. It looked like he did care, so he was going to eat it. It seemed to make him feel better. "Can't help it."

* * *

"Someone else could have done it. They only reason they didn't is because you did everything for them. They didn't even have to ask, they just expected it and you went along with it like you had no choice." Draco grabbed a handful of the crackers and began to eat, trying his best not to shove them in his mouth. The supper before hunting for the Re'em seemed so long ago and he really hadn't eaten that much before he'd gone after Potter. He hadn't been planning on almost dying twice in the same night.

"You've got to get better so that I can start being an ass to you again." He smiled weakly at him. "It probably isn't making you feel any better, my being kind. Must be kind of sick, huh?" He wondered if he should just leave, he actually didn't mind being nice and that was what was bothering him. He liked sitting with Potter and just talking, caring about him, caring _for_ him even. "I must be sick."

* * *

"I went through a lot to kill Voldemort, I doubt anyone could have done that. It was hard, and I knew what I had to do. I didn't really have a choice, since my parents got murdered apparently that made me the chosen one. I'd rather have my parents then all this popularity, it's stupid. I hate it." Harry said. He was going to cross his arms, but it would hurt to much. His voice showed him what he meant though. His body was hungry, but his mind wasn't. But he took another cracker, eating it slowly, seeing that Draco was glad that he was eating.

Harry gave him a half smile back, and this time it wasn't his fake smile. He wondered if Draco could tell the difference, not many could. Actually, no one could. That's why everyone thought he was fine. "Actually it is. It lets me know that someone really does care, although you are going to be an ass when I get better. You aren't sick, you're human."

* * *

"No, I'm a Death Eater." The words just fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Draco bit his lip nervously. It had blown over at least on the surface, but Draco still felt the stares when he walked down the hall. No one really thought he was human. He was as human as Potter was. "I'm a Death Eater and you're a God." He put his hands on his lap for support, looking down at the floor. "You can have mine." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, almost afraid he'd be heard and word would get back to them somehow. "It must not be the same, but you have the Weasleys. As much as I hate them...it's better than nothing."

Draco walked off to get another drink and stood at the sink for a while, he wasn't sure he wanted to go and sit back down now that they were actually talking about things that weren't just shallow chatter. "I'm sure your friends would want to help you." Where were his friends? He'd been gone nearly two days. "People love you, Harry. More people than you'd think. Maybe you should get to know some of them sometime..."

* * *

Harry chuckled softly when he said he was a god and shook his head. "No, I'm only human. A very lucky and unlucky human. And you are human to. That Death Eater stuff... It's done with. And to tell you the truth... Draco, you aren't with them. You stand with your family, yet you couldn't do it. You are stronger than that. I know you probably don't want me to bring it up, but you didn't kill anyone. You weren't out there killing with the other death eaters. You were defending yourself, but not hurting. You were tasked with killing Dumbledore, yet Snape killed him. You are human, although people doing act like it because of the mark on your arm." Harry said, nodding to Draco's Dark Mark when he said the mark.

Harry took another cracker, eating it. "My friends? They haven't even noticed anything is wrong. And Ron and Hermione have been so wrapped up in each other lately... I'm just a third wheel. I'm the person who everyone loves, but no one knows. No one listens to me because they are to busy agreeing to what I'm saying."

* * *

Draco pulled down his sleeve, grasping it with his hand and stared back down at the floor, leaning against the sink for a bit of support. "You've got no idea what you're talking about, Potter." It wasn't worth arguing over, he didn't want to sleep on ground again and he didn't want to upset Potter when he was so sick already. Draco didn't think he could take a row right then either. "They don't pry because they're afraid you'll break, Potter. It's all fine and dandy to not say anything at all and keep on pretending it's alright, but as soon as someone asks you can't go back to that. You can't know and keep on ignoring it." He tried to think of a comparison. "It's like...muggles. They see these things going on around them and not one of them has bothered to stop and question it all. No one thinks about it because it's too scary to face. They turn a blind eye, they don't want to see it. Once you see it, you can't stop." He looked up again. "You've got great people you can turn to who love you. You shouldn't take that for granted."

* * *

Harry looked at Draco. He was right. He did have people who cared about him, it just hadn't seemed like it lately. Like now. When he went to the hospital wing Ron and Hermione would have been at his side as soon as they noticed he wasn't in class. They didn't even notice and it had been almost two days. So where were his 'friends'? Sure they were the trio, but Harry had been breaking apart so much he wasn't even sure they were really friends anymore. They hadn't done anything fun together in ages.

"You're right." Harry muttered. "I shouldn't take it for granted. I've pushed them away because at first I didn't want them to get close because of the war, then after it just stayed that way. Yet it still makes me wonder... You say that people care about me, yet no one has even came. Not one person besides you. And the nurse said you never left no matter how many times she tried to shoo you out. So what exactly does that say? People just expect to much from me. I'm not perfect, yet everyone thinks I'm some type of God. I'm not even close. So here I am bedridden in the hospital. Some hero."

* * *

"Well don't look at me, I haven't been visited either. Maybe they just haven't shown up cause I've been in here. Bad vibes are probably radiating all around the room." He snorted, "At least, Trelawney would probably say something like that." He figured it was safe enough to sit back down near the bed, the subject had shifted away from himself. "You're only bedridden for awhile, knowing you, you'll be up and acting like a goody-two-shoes God again tomorrow and, per the usual, failing classes and acting like you know it all anyways."

Draco grabbed another handful of crackers, trying to keep his stomach from rumbling. The sun was setting again outside the open windows and Draco hoped that Potter would be released the next day, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay three nights in a row.

* * *

"Ooo bad vibes, are you spreading your scary fake dementor powers?" Harry joked, doing a weak attempt of what Draco did to him in his third year. Harry chuckled softly, talking to Draco was really making him feel better. It reminded him of all the times he had been here before, talking to Ron and Hermione until they got kicked out. "Yes to be the Stupid Chosen One again, to save everyone from evil," Harry teased. "Can't let anybody be afraid, and I have to save everyone or else..."

Harry smiled his real smile, not having to fake it anymore. He couldn't help but wish he wasn't going to get well so Draco wouldn't turn back into an ass. But he knew he was going to get healthy and Draco was probably going to forget about this. Harry took some crackers himself, eating them. He looked at the window, seeing the sun was setting. Which meant dinner was probably being served. "You don't have to stay, you can go eat while I sit here. Not like I have anything to do."

* * *

Draco paused and then laughed, a true hearty laugh. It sounded odd coming out of his mouth. "N-no, you're d-doing it wrong!" He went to throw up his hood, but forgot he'd left his robes behind and grabbed at air. "Oh, nevermind."

"You're afraid." Draco realized that maybe they understood each other, at least a bit. "You're afraid to let people down, to not be who they expect you to be." He understood, it was how he felt around his parents and when he was surrounded by all of the Slytherins. They all wanted something out of him, but what did he have to give? "It's fine, I'm not hungry. You can keep talking."

* * *

Harry smiled even wider when he made Draco laugh. He had never heard him laugh like that before, all his other laughs were more like snickers or laughing just to make fun of something. But he was actually laughing. Harry laughed with him, watching Draco try to grab for his hood. Harry's robe had been taken off him when he came, thrown over a chair. Some of his buttons were left undone when the nurse had looked over him also. He didn't care though, it was still a good laugh.

"Once again, bingo, congrats, you are correct. I hate disappointing people, which is why I even bother with the act. I don't really like when people worry over me. Although it shows where peoples loyalties lie... Although it is nice to see who actually cares enough. But I don't want to disappoint anyone. Nor let anyone down." Harry said. Harry nodded when he said he wasn't hungry, although he was lying. He could see through it.

* * *

"Well, no one has seen you in a while. What if you went back and didn't act?" It was a stupid idea, but he had to voice it. He was so used to thinking aloud to Crabbe and Goyle and now he was feeling comfortable around Potter as well. "You might loose some people, but, they're not really worth it then, are they?" It was good to see Potter smiling again, even if it was weak. "Everyone gets disappointed eventually, it's not your job to keep everyone happy all of the time. It's not even possible." He got another glass of water. "Want some?" Draco didn't wait for an answer, but brought him one anyways, he needed it like the food.

It was getting darker and the nurse came back in to check on them, she didn't even bother to try and kick Draco out. "There's an empty bed over there." She pointed to one across the room and then left, making sure to remind them to take their vitamins.

* * *

"Don't act..." Harry muttered, looking down with his eyes closed thinking about it. He wasn't acting now. He didn't need to, Draco didn't care how he acted. It was nice, not to have to force himself to laugh, and smile all the time, and put the glamour spells on himself all the time because of the lack of sleep. "hmmm, how nice..." Harry muttered before opening his eyes again. He looked at Draco, and smiled. "I guess." He couldn't keep everyone happy, but he couldn't. So why bother with it anymore? It was fine, and he didn't want to act. He was afraid he was going to over load again, and pass out. Harry tried so hard not to show it in the forest, but the sunlight charm was to strong, and he was giving everything he got to save Draco. And it just drained him. He looked at Draco, wondering if he even realized that. Harry took the water, drinking it.

"Thanks. You know for everything." Harry said smiling at Draco, looking into Draco's pure silvery grey eyes.

* * *

Draco felt his face get a little warmer and hoped it wasn't too obvious he was blushing. _Why am I blushing?_It was a time when being so pale was a pain, the other time being when a class required a lot of time in the sun. "Er, yeah. Well, I put you in here." He grabbed the vitamins from the table and ate his, passing Potter's to him. "Here."

"You should get some sleep." Draco stood and started to rearrange his bed the way he liked it, bringing over another bunch of crackers and a glass of water. "Um, if you need anything... I'm not that far." He corrected himself, "Er, well, you shouldn't walk, so just use a loud voice." He hoped he could sleep off that fuzzy feeling in his chest. Maybe that's what the other houses were talking about when they mentioned being kind and doing good things. It was a bit of a violation in his opinion, he wasn't sure he cared for it.

* * *

Harry smiled at him, wondering why Draco was blushing. Did no one ever say thank you to him? Or was it because it was him? He had no clue. But he wanted to find out, although asking wouldn't do anything. That would just embarrass him. And he wouldn't tell him anyway. "I would have ended up here without your help. You just made the date sooner, which is good and bad I guess..." Harry took the vitamins, and took them.

Harry nodded, watching Draco as he set up his own bed. He wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay for him, just in case he needed anything. He really did care. Harry smiled widely, closing him eyes. He put his hand in the spot Draco's was moments before, the spot being nice and warm. Not that he realized it or anything... "Okay, thanks." Harry murmured, closing his eyes, already starting to fall asleep.

* * *

_Quit that._ "Sure." He nodded back and slid under the covers. It smelled like medicine and old people. How, he didn't know. Maybe that was the way all hospitals smelled. Most of the lanterns had died out, there were a few ever-burning ones in the back for the nurses that would check in at night and the patients that wandered, but other than that it was dark. The sun had set and the stars were coming out, the moon wasn't very bright and he vaguely remembered that there had been no moon on the night they'd gone into the forest. _It must be a crescent..._After he was sure that Potter had at least closed his eyes, he let his eyes shut. The silence wasn't exactly inviting, but he knew he needed the sleep.

Draco opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. It was cold and the fire was growing small in the magnificent stone hearth. The room gave off an eerie chill that ran down his spine, Draco shivered. He turned around, wondering how he could have possibly gotten back to the Manor, school had just started again. He grew uncomfortable standing on the cold stone, his feet were bare. _Why are my feet bare, Mother would never let me walk around in..._ What _was_ he in? The windows were covered in water, it was raining out and in the reflection he could see he still wore his beat-up uniform. Behind him, on the floor, he saw something glimmer. Draco turned around to find that blood was seeping in from the hall. The hall itself was engulfed in darkness. _What's...?_Involuntarily, he took a step forward and, to his horror, started walking down the corridor. A white face shone out of the darkness, illuminated by the crescent moon. The eyes were red, the nose slit, the man's teeth were like fangs, if you could call him a man at all. When he reached out, Draco flinched. The arms wrapped around him in an embrace and a slimy voice whispered in his ear, "Well done, Draco. Well done." From over his shoulder, the body of a man lay in the darkness. The blood was oozing out of him from everywhere. It was hard to tell exactly who it was in the mess of blood and torn flesh, but Draco knew. He had a mop of jet black messy hair and green eyes that stared blankly up at the ceiling...

Draco woke in a cold sweat, his clothes clung to him and he bit his lip to keep from yelling. The brand on his arm burned, but he knew it was all in his head.

* * *

Harry fell asleep, falling into his dreams. He was drowned in his memories, just like he had without the potion. It was memory after memory, and it was making his heart pound. All the pain, no he just couldn't take it, all the teasing, all the wishing when he was younger...

_"That's it, go into your cupboard!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him as he shoved him into his cupboard, on his birthday has he said something he really didn't mean. He couldn't have been older than eight or so. Harry whimpered, his arm was already burning, and it hurt so badly from being beaten up the other day, not that anyone else noticed or cared. _

_The images changed and now it was Dudley counting his presents, then throwing a fit because he wanted more than that. Harry looked at them, wishing he could have just __**one, **__he would be happy with just one present…_

_Now he was five, and his arm was being twisted behind his back because of something he said, even though he had no clue what he said wrong… "Ow!" Harry yelp, trying to get away. "Never say that again!" Uncle Vernon said sharply, and Harry squirmed and tried to get out of it. "Ever!" He yelled. "Now get in your cupboard," He hissed before he shoved him inside, making him fall to the ground…_

_He was in the bathtub, cleaning himself up as best as he could, he wasn't that old. He was rather young, but he had to do this all himself, full the tub, and clean himself up although he couldn't even sit in a full tub. All of a sudden his aunt came in, and Harry's eyes widened, he knew that wasn't good. "You haven't cleaned yourself well enough, you little freak!" She screeched, shoving him under the water. Harry squirmed, grabbing her arm, trying to get out, he couldn't breathe, and he really needed to get above the water. He almost drowned, wouldn't that be a way to go…_

_"Sick and tired of seeing this slop on your head," His aunt muttered as she shaved his head for the millionth time, although she probably didn't mind it as much as he sounded like. Mostly because it embarrassed Harry and made him get beaten up if his hair didn't regrow. Not only that, but his aunt was constantly nicking him, which were sure to make scars when they healed, not that anyone cared, he was being held against his will, he just wanted to get away, why couldn't he ever get away?_

_The memories were going faster now, just faster and faster, twisting around, flashing in front of him. Early in his Hogwarts year, everything he thought… All the teasing he got… Seeing the demeanors, hearing his mother scream, feeling the pain, it was just too much, how could this have happened? _

_ Harry couldn't do it anymore, it was just too much, he was getting shut out and he didn't understand, it was just so bad…_

_Now he was getting beaten up in the summer times, Dudley and his friends kicking him to the ground, and Harry knew he couldn't get away, they were much stronger than him, and he wasn't fast enough to get away this time, not that he really had much energy now, he hadn't gotten __**anything **__for lunch and barely anything for breakfast… Harry was whimpering and begging not to be killed before he was already bleeding so much but they didn't care at all, no one cared at all, his only friends were in the wizarding world, and they didn't know about it, or if they did they didn't care either, Harry didn't know, but they still did nothing about it, they wouldn't even let him go stay with the Weasley's, no, he couldn't do that until the last month, maybe last couple of weeks, and he couldn't even tell them why he looked that way. He couldn't tell them about the bullying, he couldn't tell them how he was abused, he couldn't, if he told anyone then the Dursley's would really kill him… _

_The dememtors were back, chasing him as he tried to make the stag, but it wasn't working, shouting the spell over and over, trying to imagine something happy, but it was just so hard, and it wasn't really working, his strong memories were fading, and he could feel himself losing himself, it was just so hard to fight back, why couldn't he just give in and let it all end? Would anyone even really care…_

_Now he was being teased again, and he could feel the blood on him, he was bleeding, but no one was coming to help, Dudley and his friends had just left him there to die or for someone else to help him, it was just so painful, he wished he could just die, why wouldn't anyone just let the torture end, it was probably best, someone else could…_

"Please… No, please…" Harry whimpered in his sleep, begging for the pain to stop, it was getting to be too much, and he just wanted it all to stop, couldn't anyone make it stop? It was just too horrible, and…

_A wand was pointed at him, he couldn't see whose, it was just a wand, probably some death eaters. Harry reached for his own wand, but he couldn't seem to find it, it seemed like he was wandless and this wand didn't seem to be the one who would just let him go, without having to… "CRUCIO!" The death eater roared, and Harry screamed, unable to help it, it was just so painful…_

Harry screamed, it was muffled partly by him biting his lip so hard that it was probably so close to breaking skin and bleeding. There were so many memories of Dudley, saying if he made a sound, it would only be worse for him… "No, no, no," Harry whimpered, trying to get away from the pain. "No!" Harry shot up in his bed, shooting spikes of pain up his already injured body. "Ow… Please, stop," Harry whimpered, just trying to make it stop.

* * *

_"Please... No, please..."_ Draco looked up in time to see Potter practically jumping out of his bed. Sliding out of his own, he crossed the room in a hurry. He stubbed his toe on the bedpost and had to bite his lip to keep from shouting a string of curses at his own clumsiness. He wasn't sure whether or not he should do anything about it. You weren't supposed to wake people from nightmares, were you? Potter was begging, something was wrong and it was terrible to listen to. "H-hey..." Draco rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight shake. "Potter, wake up." Maybe the potions weren't good for him, but he wouldn't get any sleep like this either. There had to be a way to get at least a little bit of sleep. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Draco wrapped an arm around Potter's shoulders and pulled him close. "S'just a dream." He felt awkward, comforting his enemy like he was a child, but he couldn't just leave him there, not when he sounded so pathetically helpless. It wasn't right.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and started to cry. He couldn't help it, it was just to painful. He couldn't deal with the nightmares anymore, they were just getting worse and worse. And no matter how much he begged they still hurt him, and he still bled, and they didn't care. They just laughed and laughed. Harry felt Draco holding him by putting his arm around his shoulders and held him close. Harry hid his face into Draco's chest, ignoring the stabbing pain in his body. He needed comfort, and he didn't care that this was Draco. He was there and he was crying. He really didn't care who it was. Besides he knew he cared, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It was late, or early morning, Harry didn't know. All he knew was he was crying from a nightmare, which he should be embarrassed about but Draco already knew about them. He knew he probably begged in his sleep, it was so much pain. But it seemed like he was there for him. Harry cried, not wanting Draco to go again.

* * *

"Ah! H-hey, oh...no...don't...ugh, fine." He pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around him. Draco didn't really know what to say or do. People were comforted by hugs, right? He didn't know, he'd been punished if he cried as a child. Well, Mother had always just gotten him something new to soothe him when Father wasn't around, but it was always quite clear that crying wasn't allowed. Draco pleaded inwardly that the nurse wouldn't walk in, he didn't want to explain. She'd probably just assume Draco had hurt him in his sleep or something. He picked up Potter's wand and cast a dim lumos spell, it felt good to be using magic again even if it'd only been a while without it. "It's gone, whatever it was, alright?" Here was Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sobbing in front of a Malfoy._In_ a Malfoy's arms. What were the odds?

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this, but he needed someone. It had been so long since someone actually comforted him, and even if it was just Draco hugging him then it was good enough. He was used to just calming himself down, or crying himself back to sleep, whichever happened first. He didn't act like it, but he was still half asleep. He really didn't think about his actions, he just knew that someone woke him up from the horrible nightmare, and he was there, holding him. Harry didn't care that it was Draco, the Slytherin Ice Prince for God sakes, Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help crying, he was in so much pain and he soothed him. Anyone who held him did, considering that no one did when he was younger. If he was caught crying then he would probably get no dinner. Not that he ever got more than scraps really... But he was in his arms. He was crying, hiding his face. He didn't like when people saw him cry, it made him feel vulnerable and he hated it. "Don't leave. Please?" Harry whimpered, half asleep, not wanting him to go away. He wasn't even sure if he was going to remember this in the morning, but who knew?

* * *

Draco bit his lip, it was becoming a habit. Don't leave? What kind of a request was that? Draco was bartering with himself in his head. He could stay and comfort the broken man in his arms and risk forming a bond that he'd have to break later when they went back to being Potter and Malfoy, or he could get up and walk away. He could leave Potter broken and alone and finally return to the dorm and be Malfoy, also broken and alone but completely free of any conscious or guilt. Or, his Slytherin hissed, you could go to Pansy's dorm, kick out the mudblood, and demand a reason for why she'd not yet asked for you followed by a through snogging that'd clear your head of _anything at all._ It didn't matter, he knew the answer. He couldn't go, not when, if he let go, he knew Potter break down even worse. "Scoot over." Draco's voice was quiet and shaky. He moved Potter over and sat next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace and resting his chin on his messy hair. He tried hard not to think of it being matted with blood. "You're such a stupid wanker, Harry." His voice lacked any venom it would've a couple of days before, he just sounded tired and defeated.

* * *

Harry sniffed, scooting over to make room for the Slytherin. He didn't ever want to leave the warm embrace , it was really soothing, plus he was nice and warm. Tears ran down his face, and every once and awhile he would sniff, but mostly he just tried to calm himself down with Draco being there. He was already half asleep, and he was sure he was going to go back under. His tears were beginning to slow, and he relaxed even more against Draco. "mmmm" Harry hummed acknowledgement to his name, starting to nod off. He couldn't really understand what Draco had said, but he heard his name. And it wasn't Potter, it was Harry. He liked when Draco called him that, it made him feel a little wanted. Harry closed his eyes, his eyes hurting a little from crying so much. Harry started to fall asleep, and he yawned. He was tired, he even though he had been sleeping all day pretty much. His body had to make up for all those times. Harry relaxed completely, now calm, and he fell asleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

"Goodnight," Draco muttered against his hair. He was comfortable. Potter was soft and he didn't smell like medicine or old women. He didn't smell particularly great, but Draco doubted he did either, it'd been a while since his last shower and all of the running and dirt and spiders didn't exactly help. He listened to Potter's sniffling dying down and, when he was sure he'd dropped off to sleep, Draco leaned back as much as he could and closed his own eyes. He wasn't sure if it was Potter's closeness or just that he was that tired, but he didn't dream.

In the morning, Draco was woken by the nurse who gave him a lecture about personal space, how to treat patients, and a disapproving glare followed by mutterings of him being bent. He was half asleep, all he could see was that she was angry he'd been sleeping in Potter's bed and that she was giving him quite a nasty look. After he'd taken his vitamins, he laid back again. He wanted to give Potter the chance to catch up on as much rest as he could. It was even more odd, seeing his arms wrapped around the man in the morning light. Even odder still that he didn't really care.


End file.
